


Wish

by AkaiSuzume



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Wishes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiSuzume/pseuds/AkaiSuzume
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar para ver cumplidos tus sueños?¿Los cumplirás por tus propios medios o, sin embargo, le pedirás a alguien que lo haga por ti?¿Estarías dispuesto a pagar aunque el precio sea demasiado elevado para ti?¿Pagarías si te dieran la opción de un precio más asequible por una ilusión o una versión más moderada de tus sueños?¿Te apuntas?	SÍ	NO





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Proyecto empezado en NaNoWriMo de 2016

_¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar para ver cumplidos tus sueños? ¿Los cumplirás por tus propios medios o, sin embargo, le pedirás a alguien que lo haga por ti?_

Dicen que si tienes un Deseo deberás emprender un viaje en busca de alguien que sea capaz de hacer los sueños realidad. También dicen que hay varios seres capaces de conceder deseos y que cada uno tiene una forma concreta de hacerlo: Hay quienes te pedirán algún tipo de pago a cambio, hay quienes no te pedirán nada, hay quienes lo harán o no dependiendo de las circunstancias.

De la misma manera, he oído que cada uno de estos seres se encuentra en un recóndito rincón del planeta, o incluso en otros planetas o dimensiones, siendo extremadamente difícil encontrarlos. Hay también quien dice que, no contentos con tener que encontrar el sitio exacto en el que viven, también hay que hacerlos salir de su escondite o convencerlos de alguna forma para que nos concedan el Deseo. Y nunca sabrás si el pago será demasiado alto como para pagarlo hasta que los tienes delante y has expuesto tu situación y Deseo.

_¿Estarías dispuesto a pagar aunque el precio sea demasiado elevado para ti? ¿Pagarías si te dieran la opción de un precio más asequible por una ilusión o una versión más moderada de tus sueños?_

Hay personas que dicen que algunos de los seres se pueden apiadar de ti y ofrecer un trato: Una versión más simple y conformista, en definitiva menos compleja, del deseo original a cambio de una reducción considerable del precio marcado inicialmente. Otros dicen que en ningún momento les han dejado elegir una reducción del costo y del Deseo: O lo toman o lo dejan, no hay punto medio.

Puede que fueran distintos entes y unos sean más benevolentes que otros, puede que fueran los mismos pero las circunstancias de unas personas y otras fueran tan diferentes que no vieron razón para ofrecer el trato a todos por igual, puede que los deseos de unos admitieran la disminución tanto del precio como del Deseo en sí y los de los otros no, puede que estos seres no sean completamente imparciales, puede que por alguna razón desconocida no _pudieran_   ofrecer el trato.

He oído de algunas personas, sin embargo, que han podido ofrecer ellas mismas su propia moneda de pago. Cualquier cosa con el mismo valor que el Deseo puede valer, sin importar lo que sea: Es posible que valga lo mismo un objeto de gran valor que la lesión de algún sentido o la pérdida de algún recuerdo o alguna cualidad de dicha persona o cierto conocimiento de cualquier tipo.

Otras personas, muy pocas, también dicen que es posible ofrecer algún tipo de acción en lugar de algo material, o entregar algo, acción o material, en un futuro más o menos lejano: la promesa de devolverles el Deseo con uno o varios favores en el futuro, hacer algo por ellos antes o inmediatamente después de ser cumplido, entregarles algo, previamente concertado o no, al cabo de un tiempo.

Se dice que cualquier forma y moneda de pago pueden ser usadas si al ente le parece acertado y justo y tiene la benevolencia y amabilidad suficientes para escuchar las exigencias y necesidades del cliente.

* * *

_Sabiendo esto te pregunto: ¿Deseas continuar?_

  * _SÍ_
  * _NO_




	2. Konstantin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Praskovia ha encontrado un papiro muy extraño en una de las excavaciones que su equipo tiene en Egipto. Asombrada, y asustada a partes iguales por ciertos detalles que no le pasan desapercibidos, decide llamar a su hermano mellizo, el cual parece muy interesado en el contenido de dicho papiro.

Observa el papiro que tiene entre las manos, completamente sin habla y a punto de hiperventilar. Aún a pesar de ser un papiro que por el aspecto y el lugar donde fue encontrado dataría del siglo XXIV a.C., el papiro se ha conservado de tal manera que el mensaje escrito no se ha borrado y se puede leer sin problemas; por otro lado, el idioma en el que están escritas las palabras no es el jeroglífico, sino el latín clásico, una lengua hablada aproximadamente a partir del siglo I a.C.

El papiro y el idioma utilizados en la escritura no coinciden. Ni la época, ni la civilización. Nada. ¿Acaso alguien introdujo el papiro posteriormente en la tumba? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Por qué, si su idioma era el latín, escribiría en un papiro? Deben hacer una datación del papiro cuanto antes, eso podría resolverles la duda de si se enterró junto al Faraón o, por el contrario, alguien lo introdujo con posterioridad. Praskovia Petrovna está convencida de que la opción más plausible es la segunda. O al menos desea que esta sea la correcta, de lo contrario es muy posible que las bases de la Historia se tambaleen sin piedad. ¿Alguien escribiendo en latín clásico veintitrés siglos antes de la evidencia más antigua que se conoce en la actualidad?

Sin perder más tiempo, pide una datación del papiro y de la tinta y, mientras espera, hace una llamada. Se oyen uno, dos tonos de llamada entrante y una voz masculina contesta:

–Dime, Pashenka.

–Konstya, tengo un problema –Praskovia expresa su desconcierto con voz queda.

–¿Problemas en el trabajo? –Konstantin Petrov pregunta con curiosidad y un leve tono de preocupación.

–Algo así. ¿Recuerdas los papiros que encontramos en la tumba del Faraón Unis? –inspirando una gran bocanada de aire, cuestiona un par de segundos después.

–La razón por la que llevas trabajando horas extras toda la semana, sí. ¿Qué pasa con los papiros?

–Que uno de ellos está escrito en latín clásico, eso pasa. Si el papiro resulta ser de la misma época que la pirámide, estamos ante una incongruencia histórica.

–O la demostración de que los viajes en el tiempo pueden suceder de verdad. Piénsalo, sería genial poder viajar a épocas pasadas y saber qué es lo que realmente sucedió –sin poder evitarlo, la emoción es bien palpable en su voz.

–No corras tanto, primero tenemos que ver los resultados de la datación. Es posible que alguien entrara a la pirámide con posterioridad, consiguiera un papiro y lo dejara enrollado en cualquier estuche que encontrara –Pashenka comenta entre divertida y resignada, conoce de sobra cuánto le gusta a su hermano la Historia; a fin de cuentas, fue él quien hizo que se volviera codicóloga.

–Exacto, aún no se ha hecho la datación. Por lo tanto, no puedes destruir mis ilusiones –está segura de que su hermano tiene una gran sonrisa juguetona en el rostro mientras pronuncia esas palabras y eso la hace reír–. No te rías, es cierto. Mientras no se demuestre lo contrario soy libre de pensar lo que quiera.

–¿La frase no es “Inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario”?

–Sí, pero ¿qué importa? El caso es que mientras que tú estás segura de que ese papiro será la ruina, yo estoy convencido de que puede ser el inicio de algo grande. ¿Has leído lo que pone?

–Sí, no he podido evitarlo. Pero es muy extraño. Habla sobre seres que conceden deseos.

–¿Seres que conceden deseos? –la voz de Konstantin tiembla durante un segundo. ¿Sabrá algo del tema? No sería posible, ¿no? Desde siempre se han confiado todo tipo de secretos y nunca antes se han ocultado información, fuese la que fuere. Esta no será la excepción, ¿verdad?

–Eso mismo he dicho. ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes algo del tema?  –la chica pregunta con curiosidad.

–¿Yo? No, aunque es posible que conozca a alguien que sí.

–¿Esa gente con la que te juntas desde hace unos meses? –la pregunta suena un poco a reproche, por lo que se adelanta a agregar–: Que no es que me parezca mal que pases tiempo con ellos ni que sean malas personas o algo así, es sólo que entre mi trabajo y el tuyo no nos vemos mucho y extraño pasar tiempo con mi hermano mayor.

–Lo sé, Pashenka, yo también echo de menos pasar tiempo contigo, pero nuestros trabajos nos tienen ocupados a ambos. Tú tienes que datar y estudiar esos papiros nuevos que habéis encontrado en la tumba egipcia y yo tengo que seguir intentando convencer a cierta personita de que me deje retratarlo.

–Aún no hay suerte, por lo que veo –no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa al hablar. Su hermano lleva varios meses intentando que un hombre japonés de su permiso para que pueda pintarlo en una de sus pinturas, pero este no da su brazo a torcer. Si no conociera a Konstya, diría que está enamorado de ese estoico y ligeramente tímido nipón.

–No, no la hay; Solomon sigue dándome largas. Y contestando tu pregunta, si, “esa gente con la que me junto desde hace unos meses”, como tú los llamas, pueden saber algo del tema y si no han oído hablar de esos seres que conceden deseos estoy seguro de que conocen a alguien que sí. Les preguntaré en cuanto dejemos de hablar.

–Gracias –mirando la hora, decide despedirse–: Ya va siendo hora de que vuelva al trabajo, sólo te llamaba para eso. Llámame sin falta cuando sepas algo, ¿de acuerdo?

–Por supuesto. Luego hablamos.

Al terminar de hablar con Praskovia, Konstantin se dirige al despacho de Judas Balan. Pero parece que el director se encuentra en una reunión, por lo que decide esperar fuera hasta que termine y tener la oportunidad de preguntar sobre aquellos seres que vuelven los sueños realidad.

Mientras espera a un lado de la puerta, Seiwa Solomon y Mori Kieran pasan por allí.

–Solomon, buenos días –Konstya saluda con una enorme sonrisa que a Kieran le da muy mala espina.

–Buenos días, Konstantin –Solomon responde con solemnidad.

Kieran, sin embargo, observa al ruso en silencio y alerta, como siempre que se encuentran. Konstya todavía se pregunta qué ha hecho para que el hombre le tenga tanta desconfianza. Claro que, es muy  probable que el recelo tenga algo que ver con su fama.

–¿Vuelves de hablar con alguien? –el rubio pregunta con curiosidad, notando que ambos japoneses vienen del fondo del pasillo, donde se encuentran los despachos de Eva Balan y otro profesor cuyo nombre no recuerda pero está bastante seguro de que era keniata.

–La profesora Eva Balan me pidió que le llevara varios documentos a su despacho y acabo de entregárselos.

–Ya veo. Yo estoy esperando a que termine la reunión en el despacho de Judas para poder hablar con él.

–Nadie te ha preguntado, Petrov –el Shikigami comenta con un ligero desprecio–. Vámonos, Solomon.

–Podrías tener un poco más de educación, Kieran, en serio que no te mataría –el pelinegro comenta en un susurro cansado–. Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión, Konstantin.

Dan media vuelta para irse y empiezan a andar.

–Ah, cla… –como por arte de magia, al ruso se le enciende una pequeña bombilla en el cerebro y, antes de que pueda controlarse, comenta como quien no quiere la cosa–: Solomon, ¿has oído hablar de unos seres que conceden deseos?

Ambos japoneses cesan sus pasos al instante y vuelven a mirar a Konstya. Los dos están pálidos y con una expresión que no tiene precio: Solomon luce como si le hubieran dado una paliza y le hubiesen contado una muy mala noticia; Kieran, sin embargo, tiene una expresión de desconcierto y furia que, si las miradas pudieran matar, el ruso estaría a más de 50 metros bajo tierra.

–¿Dónde has oído hablar sobre eso? –el Shikigami pregunta de forma agresiva y cortante.

–Así que sabéis algo sobre esos seres –Konstantin murmura tranquilamente, como si el castaño no quisiera matarlo y el pelinegro no lo mirara con confusión y como si le hubiera dado una puñalada por la espalda.

–¿Y qué si sabemos? No tiene por qué importarte.

–De hecho, sí, me importa.

–Como sea. ¿Dónde has oído hablar de esos Seres?

–Mi hermana es codicóloga y ha encontrado un papiro en una tumba egipcia que habla sobre unos seres que conceden deseos.

Antes de que Kieran pueda volver a hablar, Solomón se adelanta con voz suave:

–¿Y qué tiene ese papiro de especial? Los egipcios eran bastante supersticiosos y algunos de sus Dioses podían conceder deseos.

–Lo que tiene de especial, es que está escrito en latín clásico. Y no es que sea un experto en la materia, pero según mi hermana, la época en la que se construyó la pirámide en ruinas y la época alrededor de la cual se empezó a hablar en latín clásico se llevan veintitrés siglos.

–¿Un papiro encontrado en una tumba egipcia escrito en _latín_? –esta vez, por raro que pueda parecer, el que interviene es el castaño y, sorprendentemente, no hay rastro ni de agresividad ni de resentimiento.

El ruso se sorprende ante ese cambio de actitud, pero logra controlar sus emociones de tal forma que no llegan a expresarse en sus facciones.

–Exacto. Pashenka y sus compañeros están datando el papiro, pero algo me dice que tanto la tumba como el papiro son de la misma época. Ah, y el papiro se ha conservado de tal forma que no cuesta leer su contenido.

–Curiosamente, concuerdo contigo.

Solomon mira a Kieran perplejo y como si le preguntara con la mirada si está enfermo. El Shikigami tan solo responde a la cuestión silenciosa con un bufido exasperado y molesto. El Onmyouji sonríe levemente, divertido, y Konstya observa la escena en silencio, esta vez sin poder ocultar bien la sorpresa que le produce el que Kieran se comporte de manera relativamente civilizada con él; desde que se conocieron y el ruso empezara a pedirle a Seiwa su consentimiento para poder retratarlo, el castaño se ha visto en la necesidad de sobreproteger a su protegido y, por lo tanto, no soporta ver a Petrov cerca del antes mencionado.

–Volviendo al tema. ¿Algo que podáis decirme de esos seres? –Konsntantin, después del desconcierto que le produjo el que Mori estuviera de su parte por una vez en su vida, decide regresar al tema original: Los seres que convierten los sueños en realidad que menciona ese extraño papiro.

Solomon abre la boca y hace el amago de hablar, pero Kieran le hace una seña, con la misma cara enfadada que tiene siempre que el ruso está delante de ellos, para que se quede callado y sigan su camino de vuelta a sus habitaciones o a cualquier otra parte del campus. Cuando van a empezar de nuevo a andar, la puerta del despacho del director se abre y Caín Anghel y el propio Judas aparecen a través de ella.

–Konstantin, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando? –Judas pregunta con amabilidad después de despedir tanto a Caín como al Shikigami y a Seiwa, quienes se van pocos segundos después.

–Para nada, director. De todas formas, he estado platicando con Solomon  y Mori, por lo tanto la espera ha sido amena –el aludido responde tranquila y afablemente.

Balan le da paso al despacho y le indica que se siente, cosa que el ruso cumple y agradece suavemente. Una vez que ambos están sentados, Judas le pregunta qué es lo que le inquieta. Konstya comienza a contar la historia desde el principio (desde que encontraron hace meses varios papiros ocultos en la tumba del Faraón Unis), pasando por la llamada de Praskovia y el papiro en latín y terminando con el encuentro y la conversación tan extraña con el Onmyouji y el Shikigami.

–Ya veo. Así que se ha encontrado un papiro escrito en una lengua que empezó a hablarse veintitrés siglos después de que se hiciera la tumba y trata de unos seres que son capaces de conceder deseos. ¿Correcto? –el director repasa y resume la información dada. Cuando Konstantin asiente, sigue hablando–: Algo que debes saber sobre esos Seres es que en muy pocos casos van a conceder el Deseo así por las buenas. Todo tiene un precio de su mismo valor, y ellos lo saben demasiado bien: Alguien tiene que pagar el precio de los sueños, ya sea quien los pide o quien vaya a cumplirlos.

–Es decir, que para cumplir algo que deseas con mucha intensidad, tienes que dar algo a cambio que sea igual de valioso.

–Exacto. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

–¿A parte de las obvias de cuántos seres así existen y dónde se pueden encontrar?

–A parte, sí. Y mucho me temo que no puedo responder a esas preguntas; que mi familia y yo sepamos, no se tiene muy claro cuántos de estos entes existen y, además, cada uno de ellos vive en alguna parte prácticamente inaccesible, no solo de este planeta, sino también de otros mundos y dimensiones.

–¿Podemos suponer entonces que hay, como mínimo, tantos entes que conceden deseos como mundos y dimensiones coexisten en el Universo?

–Tal y como he dicho hace un momento, no se sabe. Pero es muy probable que estés en lo cierto o, al menos, muy cerca de la verdad.

–Comprendo. Ahora mismo no puedo pensar en ninguna pregunta. ¿Puedo venir en otra ocasión?

–Como siempre, mientras no haya ninguna reunión no tengo ningún problema en atenderos a Solomon o a ti, sea la hora que fuere.

–Gracias por la ayuda, Judas –el ruso comenta agradecido mientras se levanta, sabiendo que, una vez finalizada la charla, era mejor dejarlo solo para que pudiera seguir con el trabajo sin distracciones.

Ambos se despiden y Konstantin sale del despacho, anda por el pasillo principal del ala del profesorado y sale del edificio. Acto seguido sigue su camino hacia los dormitorios y, al entrar en su alcoba, se acuesta en la cama. Se oye un crujido, el mismo tipo de sonido que produce un papel ya arrugado al ser presionado contra dos superficies flexibles.

Extrañado, busca en los bolsillos del pantalón en busca de la fuente del sonido. Y lo encuentra en el bolsillo trasero izquierdo: un papel medio doblado medio arrugado; clara indicación de que la persona que ha dejado el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón lo había hecho a toda prisa.

Una vez que despliega la hoja, se da cuenta de que es uno de los Fuda que Solomon suele usar como talismanes y otras cosas, de las que el pintor no tiene ni idea, en su trabajo como Onmyouji. Pero en vez de haber un hechizo o algún cántico, lo que hay es un mensaje, como es obvio en inglés, escrito precipitadamente con la letra pequeña y estilizada que el japonés usa para escribir de manera más rápida.

El mensaje dice lo siguiente:

                        _No puedo contarte mucho sobre el tema, pero ven a la fuente a la media noche si quieres saber más._

¿Cuándo ha tenido tiempo el folklorista para escribir esta nota y dejársela en el bolsillo sin que se diera cuenta? O lo más extraño, ¿cómo es que lo ha conseguido sin que Kieran notara que había algo raro? Pensando en el mensaje y en lo pasado anteriormente en los pasillos del ala del profesorado, Solomon parecía dispuesto a contarle algo sobre esos seres que vuelven los sueños realidad. Tal vez no mucho, pero al menos sí le contaría más de lo que Mori quisiera.

Dado que la “cita” es a la media noche, Konstya aún tiene tiempo de descansar, ducharse y ponerse a trabajar, ya sea en su siguiente creación o en su siguiente clase. Con un suspiro, el ruso se levanta de la cama y se desviste mientras se dirige al cuarto de baño de su alcoba. Cuando entra, está aún en calzoncillos y tiene la ropa en los brazos, que va directa a la cesta de la ropa sucia.

Antes de desvestirse del todo, abre el grifo del agua fría y deja que fluya por unos segundos, después se desviste del todo, deja el calzoncillo en el canasto con el resto de ropa sucia y entra en la bañera para darse una ducha rápida de agua bien fría, presiente que va a necesitar su mente lo más despejada posible.

Una vez que termina, sale de la artesa, coge una toalla y la enrolla alrededor de su cintura. Mira el cesto de la ropa sucia y, viendo que ya hay una cantidad considerable, se viste con una camiseta fina y unos pantalones cortos sencillos, coge la ropa y la lleva a la lavandería para lavarla. Dado que es la hora de la cena, ningún estudiante o profesor se encuentra en ese momento en la lavandería o cerca de ella y, de hecho, todas las lavadoras están vacías y sin ropa, aún sucia o limpia, encima o al lado de alguna de ellas. Se acerca a la lavadora que está al fondo y a la derecha, por costumbre su favorita, echa la ropa dentro, pone el detergente y el suavizante en su sitio dentro de la lavadora y la pone en marcha. Pone un temporizador en su teléfono con el tiempo que, según la lavadora, tardará su ropa en lavarse.

Dándose cuenta de que la espera va a ser un poco larga, vuelve a su habitación y prepara las siguientes lecciones de los distintos grupos a los que enseña. Qué técnicas enseñar, qué modelos utilizar en cada caso, qué materiales se van a necesitar y distintas otras cuestiones a tener en cuenta. Diligentemente planea las clases hasta terminar, pocos minutos antes de que el temporizador de la lavadora llegue a cero. Vuelve a la lavandería y recoge la ropa para tenderla en la pequeña terraza de su alcoba.

Una vez tendida la ropa, pone una alarma diez minutos antes de la quedada con Solomon, va a la cama, se acuesta y cierra los ojos. Ya que lo importante es descansar la vista, no le importa si se acaba durmiendo o no. Cinco minutos después, su subconsciente decide hacerles una pequeña visita a los Dioses del Sueño.

* * *

El aleteo de unas aves se oye en la lejanía y, después, un chapoteo en el agua. Desde el sitio donde están, ninguno de los dos puede ver nada, pero saben que las grullas están pescando. Un gato anda cerca y se les queda mirando, cosa que no es nada rara, ya que todo tipo de animales han adorado siempre a la niña. El hombre sonríe y comenta entre suaves risas que el felino está buscando comida y mimos. La chica responde con un leve asentimiento pero que el pequeño animal tiene que esperar, antes tienen asuntos que realizar.

–Dijiste que necesitabas ayuda. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? –la suave e infantil voz de la niña se puede oír a un par de metros de distancia, pero seguramente no más allá.

–Como sé que tú eres la experta en lo que respecta a idiomas, me gustaría que me editaras una pequeña cosa que voy a escribir –la respuesta del hombre, alegre y despreocupada, no se hace esperar.

–¿Editar? Tú también eres bastante bueno en el uso del lenguaje, sea cual sea la lengua usada, así que no creo que vayas a necesitar mi ayuda, aun así de acuerdo, te ayudaré. Tómate tu tiempo.

–Gracias, princesa –dado que su acompañante lo mira mal, le dirige una sonrisa leve, pidiéndole perdón. La niña suspira y él empieza a escribir.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, el hombre le pide a la chica que lea, quien lo hace y abre la boca y los ojos en gesto de sorpresa.

–¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?

–Para divertirnos un poco cuando tenga que pasar. ¿Qué te parece?

–Hay un par de errores aquí y aquí –señala levemente dos sitios en el documento y, con voz aún más baja que al principio, le corrige verbalmente.

–Gracias, pequeña.

–No hay de qué, pero en serio, ¿tenías que escribirlo en…?

* * *

La alarma comienza a sonar, despertando a Konstantin con el ruido, el cual se despierta de golpe por el susto y está a punto de caerse de la cama. Sabe que ha tenido un sueño, pero por alguna extraña razón, no recuerda qué ha sido. Y, dado que siempre recuerda los sueños que ha tenido, eso es muy extraño. Resignado, decide no darle más vueltas al asunto, se cambia de pantalones a unos vaqueros, sale de la habitación, cierra la puerta y va al sitio donde Solomon lo ha citado.

Llega a la fuente cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada. El sitio está desierto. Al pasar un minuto, el japonés sigue sin aparecer y el ruso empieza a preocuparse, no es normal que Seiwa llegue a la hora o peor, más tarde. ¿Estará teniendo problemas para deshacerse de Kieran? ¿Se habrá olvidado de que la cita era a la media noche?

Cuando queda un minuto, la figura de Solomon se ve a lo lejos. No hay ni rastro del molesto Shikigami.

–¿Has esperado mucho? –el japonés pregunta con voz suave. El ruso niega y responde con un escueto “Acabo de llegar” –. Entiendo. ¿Qué te ha contado Judas sobre los Seres?

–Que cuando conceden Deseos lo hacen por un precio de igual valor y que es muy probable que haya al menos uno de estos Seres por cada dimensión y planeta que existe en el Universo. ¿Qué puedes contarme de ellos?

–Poco más. Te puedo confirmar que existe al menos un ser que concede deseos por dimensión y planeta y, de hecho, puede haber hasta uno por región geográfica. También he oído que el papiro que tu hermana ha encontrado es posible que sea la clave para encontrar a, al menos, uno de estos Seres –viendo la cara de estupefacción de Konstya, decide explayarse–: No lo sé con seguridad, pero el hecho de que el papiro aparente ser más de veinte siglos más antiguo que la propia lengua que han usado para escribir es un indicador de que esa persona era especial y, seguramente, ese papiro esconde algo más de lo que se deja ver en estos momentos. De todas formas, lo sabremos con seguridad en cuanto se cumplan las condiciones ideales, es decir, las condiciones que el autor eligió para que sucediera un cambio en el documento.

–Espera, a ver si lo he entendido bien. A parte de estos Seres, ¿hay otros que pueden hacer, digamos, magia? –Konstantin pregunta alarmado. Siendo un humano normal y corriente, es normal que no sepa nada sobre las otras especies, tanto de humanos, como de otros seres como los propios Onmyouji, o los Shikigami, por ejemplo.

–Ah. Lo siento, lo olvidé. Mis _Fuda_ no son simples papeles, ¿sabes? Funcionan de verdad.

–Entonces, ¿Mori también…? –debido a la sorpresa y que no sabe bien como expresarse, deja la pregunta en el aire.

–Kieran también puede realizar lo que comúnmente se conoce como magia, sí. Aunque ambos realizamos un tipo distinto de encantamientos. Mi magia se centra en exorcizar y proteger, la de Kieran es magia elemental que puede ser usada tanto para atacar como para defender. También hay lo que se conoce como Invocadores y varias otras categorías, razas y especies.

–¿Qué hay de los Balan y los Anghel?

–Son lo que se llaman Guardianes. Su trabajo es proteger el equilibrio y a cualquiera que lo necesite.

–¿Guardianes? –al oír la palabra, no puede evitar repetirla con voz muy queda, casi inaudible. Notando que es una especie de pregunta retórica y que el pintor necesita un respiro para poder asimilar toda la información que le acaba de dar, el folklorista se mantiene en silencio y espera pacientemente a que el ruso vuelva a hablar. Pasados diez minutos, parece que Konstya empieza a salir de su estupefacción y comienza también a asimilar poco a poco toda la información dada –. ¿Algo más que deba saber? –la pregunta se deja oír con lentitud y llega otros cinco minutos después de empezar a asimilar las nuevas.

–En principio creo que no, pero si me acuerdo de algo ya me las apañaré para escapar de Kieran una vez más. ¿Alguna pregunta?

–Por ahora no, necesito algo más de tiempo para organizar todas las ideas que tengo en la cabeza. Cuando se me ocurra alguna ya me las ingeniaré para decírtelo sin que Mori me pille.

Ambos sonríen, empiezan a andar juntos a la salida del jardín del campus y, cuando llegan a la entrada, se despiden y se separan para ir cada uno al ala de dormitorios que les corresponde. Cuando Solomon entra en la habitación que comparte con Kieran, ve al Shikigami esperándolo en la entrada con cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Dónde estabas? –el molesto interrogatorio no se hace esperar. El recién llegado suprime un suspiro–. No me suspires y contesta.

–Dando un paseo, Kieran.

–¿A estas horas? Y no me has contestado, ¿dónde estabas?

–En los jardines. Y a estas horas, sí. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco –el folklorista responde con tranquilidad, mandando a lo más profundo de su memoria la salida con Konstantin. Tras una pequeña pausa, y viendo que su protector sigue enfadado, comenta–: Ve a dormir, Kieran, mañana tenemos clases que dar y ambos entramos a primera hora.

–Al contrario que cierta personita –Mori no puede evitar murmurar con desdén.

–En serio, Kieran, ¿por qué tienes tanta aversión por Konstantin? No es como si hubiera hecho algo.

–¿Te estás oyendo? Desde el minuto uno de conocerte ha insistido en que aceptes que te retrate. Es un pervertido, Solomon.

–Quiere pintarme, ¿y qué? Y en cuanto a lo de pervertido, no tienes derecho a echarle nada en cara. Y lo sabes.

–¡Eh! Yo solo lo hago para molestarte, él va en serio.

–Le atraigo, ¿y qué? Puede que sea muchas cosas, pero sigue siendo educado.

Ante esta última afirmación, Kieran parece quedarse sin respuesta. Mira a su protegido con una expresión que es a medias de incredulidad y desesperación, se da la vuelta, entra en la extensión del dormitorio que es su alcoba y cierra la puerta de un portazo. Solomon deja salir un suspiro exhausto y reprime un quejido exasperado.

 

En el otro extremo del campus, Konstya entra en su dormitorio y comprueba si ha habido alguna llamada, por pura costumbre ya que, dada la hora y siendo sinceros es muy poco probable encontrar alguna llamada perdida, en el teléfono fijo. Para su sorpresa, el contestador automático le comunica que hace aproximadamente quince minutos ha habido una llamada de Praskovia con un “Llámame en cuanto oigas esto. Es importante” como mensaje. Extrañado, coge su móvil del bolsillo derecho del pantalón y marca, de memoria, el número de su hermana melliza, quien no tarda en cogerle la llamada.

–¿Konstya? –al recibir una afirmación, sigue hablando– Gracias por devolverme la llamada. Han datado el papiro.

–¿Y cuál es la datación? –decide preguntar al darse cuenta de que su hermana no tiene intención de seguir hablando hasta que no la interrogue.

–Es de la misma época que la tumba. Konstya, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? Esto es un desastre. ¿Cómo diablos puede ser posible que un papiro de la misma época que el Faraón Unis esté escrito en latín clásico? No tiene razón de ser –la desesperación es bien palpable en su forma de hablar. De hecho, es probable que también esté hiperventilando.

–Pashenka, respira hondo y cálmate. Tiene que tener una explicación. A lo mejor no científica ni exactamente lógica, pero tiene que haberla. He estado preguntando a unos compañeros si sabían algo sobre los Seres de los que me contaste que habla el papiro.

–¿Y? ¿Qué te han dicho?

–Que esos entes existen de verdad, que normalmente todos van a pedir algo a cambio del Deseo, que al menos puede haber uno por cada región geográfica de cada mundo o dimensión, y que están en sitios inaccesibles. También me han dicho que el papiro posiblemente sea la clave para encontrar a, al menos, uno de esos entes. Y que la persona que lo escribió es especial. Pashenka, la magia existe. Existe de verdad. Solomon y Mori saben usar magia.

–Magia. ¿Me estás diciendo que Madre nos decía la verdad? Que la magia, los Ángeles, los Demonios, los Invocadores, las Bestias… ¿todos existen? –la mujer no puede evitar interrogar rápidamente debido a su asombro.

–Y los Guardianes –aunque la forma en la que ha pronunciado la frase es tan suave e inaudible que es prácticamente imposible que ella lo haya oído. Mejor así.

–Konstya, por el amor de Dios, contesta –Praskovia empieza a impacientarse.

–Sí, Pashenka. Madre tenía razón al decirnos que existen.

–Increíble. Y pensar que siempre la tomábamos por mentirosa –ahora se nota triste.

–Lo sé y yo también lo siento –suspira–. Pashenka, ¿Qué pone exactamente el papiro?

–Básicamente todo lo que te han contado sobre esos seres que conceden deseos.

–¿Nada más? En plan, ¿alguna pregunta o algo?

–Sí, al final hay una pregunta y además está escrita con otro tipo de tinta.

–¿Cuál es la pregunta?

–Tengo el papiro a mano, un momento que te lo leo. Veamos, pone: “Sabiendo esto te pregunto: ¿Deseas continuar?” Y luego vienen las respuestas “Sí” o “No”.

–Por casualidad, ¿qué responderías?

–La verdad es que, por mucha curiosidad que tenga de saber quién escribió el papiro y por qué sabía latín clásico en el siglo veinticuatro antes de Cristo, mi contestación sería que no.

–Comprendo. ¿Crees que puedas apañártelas para dejarme el papiro? Quisiera verlo con mis propios ojos y estudiarlo también por mi cuenta. Esos compañeros míos de los que te hablé puede que consigan averiguar algo.

–Tienes suerte de que sea la única persona que ha visto el papiro. De lo contrario no podría dejártelo. Te lo enviaré por correo certificado, pero ten mucho cuidado o te juro que jamás verás la luz del día.

–Muchas gracias, preciosa. Por supuesto que tendré cuidado, hermana. ¿Por quién me tomas?

–Por mi torpe hermano mayor.

– _Touché_.

Ambos ríen y, al cabo de quince minutos llenos de charla sin sentido y bromas entre hermanos, cuelgan y se van a dormir.

* * *

El gato maúlla feliz, debatiéndose entre seguir jugando con la chica o aceptar la comida que tanto ella como los dos hombres que la acompañan le ofrecen. Al final opta por comer primero y después exigir que la niña siga acariciándolo y jugando con él. Ella sonríe y deja que el felino decida cuándo es tiempo de comer y cuándo lo es de jugar. Los hombres tan sólo observan y hablan en voz baja entre ellos de vez en cuando.

–Sé que en cuanto a jerarquía y edad estás muy por encima de nosotros, pero ¿qué se supone que has hecho y por qué? –uno de los hombres le pregunta a su acompañante.

–Tal y como le dije a la pequeña, mi objetivo es que nos divirtamos cuando llegue el momento idóneo, aunque aún queda lejos ese tiempo. Muy lejos, incluso para nosotros –el otro hombre responde despreocupadamente, como si aquello por lo que, tanto la niña en su momento como ahora su acompañante, le han regañado sea algo completamente normal, típico y para nada amoral.

–A veces puedes llegar a ser realmente desesperante e insufrible, pero esto ya es pasarse de castaño oscuro –el primer hombre comenta resignado. Conoce bien a su acompañante y sabe que nada le hará cambiar de opinión una vez que se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja.

–¿Qué puedo decir? La vida es aburrida.

–Para ti todo es aburrido –la niña comenta en un susurro mientras sigue jugando con el gato, el cual ahora se dedica a perseguir e intentar atrapar una pequeña piedra que la niña no deja de mover de un lado hacia otro tanto de la arena, cuando prefiere usar principalmente los pies a la hora de manipular el canto rodado, como del aire cuando utiliza las manos. Por supuesto, siempre a una altura propicia para que el felino pueda atrapar la piedra.

–¿El gato tiene nombre? –el aludido pregunta de golpe, cambiando de tema.

–Sí. Pero dice que no quiere que lo sepas –la chica responde tranquila e inocentemente. Su interlocutor hace una mueca, el otro hombre ríe suavemente y ella se encoge de hombros.

–Algo tiquismiquis este gato, ¿no? –El felino bufa irritado. La niña hace una mueca enfadada mientras deja de acariciarlo y le pide amable y educadamente que se vaya o, al menos, que vuelva luego–. De acuerdo, pequeña, te dejaré a solas con tu nuevo amigo felino, al cual parece que no le gusto para nada.

–Dice que no, no le gustas ni un pelo. Hueles raro –ambos hombres la miran con duda, sin entender muy bien el comentario–. Tampoco tengo muy claro a qué se refiere, y no quiere explicarse. Aunque supongo que se referirá a que nota que tus intenciones no son buenas.

–¿Cómo que no son buenas? Yo soy bueno. Me ofende. Díselo, querida, díselo.

–Tranquilo, te oye y te entiende. No necesita que le traduzca, él es listo. ¿Verdad, pequeño? –ante la pregunta de la chica, el felino maúlla levemente y se restriega en su pierna, dándole la razón.

–Bien, de acuerdo, me voy. Pero ten en cuenta una cosa –mientras pronuncia esta última frase, mira al gato y ladea la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa zorruna. Mala señal, sin duda, especialmente conociendo el carácter travieso y bromista del hombre–, el silencio dice mucho. Y cuando digo mucho, quiero decir demasiado. ¡Adios! O bueno, hasta luego para vosotros dos.

Inmediatamente después de hablar, se despide con un gesto de la mano y se marcha. El otro hombre reprime un suspiro y masculla entre dientes algo que suena como “¿En qué estará pensando este hombre?”. La niña se encoge de hombros y murmura algo que se escucha como “¿Quién sabe? Siempre ha sido así. Nadie sabe con certeza lo que está pensando”. El felino maúlla indignado y le da golpecitos en la pierna con una de sus patitas para que siga acariciándolo. Ella le sonríe y le acaricia debajo de la mandíbula, donde sabe que le encanta, y haciendo que ronronee.

–¿Algún día nos dirás quién es tu nuevo amigo? –su único acompañante pregunta con curiosidad.

–¿Supongo? Aunque no depende de mí, sino de él –el gato maúlla levemente, provocando que tanto la niña como el hombre lo miren. Aunque sólo la niña lo entienda–. ¿Por qué dices eso? Él es bueno y amable.

–¿Qué ha dicho?

–Que tampoco le gusta como hueles. A ver si va a ser verdad que es algo quisquilloso –El gato suelta un maullido lastimero, quejándose de que lo haya llamado de la misma forma que el hombre que se acaba de ir. Ella lo mira y niega suavemente con la cabeza, como dándose por vencida. Desde luego que el felino es especial. Demasiado. El pequeño animal la mira inocentemente–. No me mires así, es verdad y lo sabes.

–¿Tampoco le gusto? Por algo será, supongo.

–Podría ser, pero la razón no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, créeme.

–No te preocupes, pequeña. Te creo. ¿Vas a quedarte más tiempo jugando con tu nuevo amiguito?

–Sí, de lo contrario se pondría a llorar.

El hombre sonríe levemente, le hace una caricia a la niña en el pelo como despedida y los deja a solas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Konstantin vuelve a no acordarse de lo que ha soñado y, aunque igualmente extrañado, si no más debido a que ya van dos veces seguidas, vuelve a no darle mayor importancia al asunto. Dado que a primera hora no tiene clase, decide prepararse un desayuno bien cargado y lleno de energía. Prepara las cosas y se pone a cocinar, decidiendo hacer un desayuno típico ruso. Una vez que termina de cocinar se dispone a comer y, al acabar, friega los platos y se prepara para su primera clase. Una vez que quedan quince minutos para que esta empiece, sale de los dormitorios y se dirige hacia la Facultad de Bellas Artes y, al llegar, entra en su aula, llevándose una sorpresa al encontrar una adolescente dentro del aula, dibujando a carboncillo sobre una libreta de dibujo de tamaño A3 el paisaje que se puede observar desde la ventana de la clase.

–Tú… no eres alumna mía, ¿verdad? –extrañado, el pintor decide preguntar, en inglés, por supuesto.

–No, no lo soy. De hecho voy a otra escuela, pero le he pedido al director que me dejara estar aquí hasta que empezara la clase. Es el único sitio en el que puedo dibujar tranquila. Debí pedirle permiso a usted también, ¿verdad? Lo siento mucho, se me pasó por alto –la chica empieza a explicar con tranquilidad, en un perfecto y neutro inglés, para acto seguido, al darse cuenta de su despiste, pedir perdón de manera alarmada y avergonzada.

–No te preocupes, si Judas ha dado su permiso no tengo ningún problema con que dibujes aquí cuando no haya clases. Tan solo me sorprendió ver a alguien dentro –el ruso sonríe leve y tranquilizadoramente. La adolescente le devuelve la sonrisa, agradecida–. Si no es mucho preguntar, ¿a qué escuela vas?

–Daimon.

–Queda un poco lejos de aquí, ¿no? –la chica asiente–. ¿Hoy no tienes clases?

La adolescente levanta levemente la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa complacida, como si estuviera esperando esa pregunta o como si supiera que esa cuestión iba a ser la siguiente. Claro que, es obvio que esa pregunta iba a aparecer tarde o temprano, se ve a leguas que la chica es una estudiante, aunque Konstya no tiene claro si es universitaria o todavía va a la Escuela Media o a la Superior.

–Teóricamente, sí, pero tengo una revisión médica, por lo que he pedido permiso para no ir a clases por el día de hoy.

–Ya veo. Me llamo Konstantin Petrov, ¿podría saber tu nombre?

–MeiXia Schwarz, un placer, profesor Petrov –sin poder evitarlo, la adolescente hace una pequeña inclinación.

–El placer es mío. Tienes un nombre curioso.

MeiXia ríe levemente.

–Sí, ¿verdad? Soy adoptada y a mis padres les gustaba el nombre, así que me lo pusieron sin pensarlo demasiado –mira la hora en su reloj de pulsera–. Ah, ya casi es la hora de que empiece la clase. Con su permiso, profesor, me retiro y lo dejo trabajar en paz.

La chica recoge sus cosas, ambos se despiden y ella sale del aula, dejando la puerta abierta para que los alumnos vayan entrando. Una vez que todos sus alumnos de esa hora han entrado al aula y empieza con la explicación, Konstya se da cuenta de que en ningún momento hizo algún comentario sobre el dibujo de la chica, el cual, por lo poco que pudo ver y para su total sorpresa, era como mirar una fotografía. Centrándose en esa clase y en las siguientes, el dibujo hiperrealista y la adolescente desaparecen completamente de su cabeza.

 

–¿Kita no te ha puesto pegas por faltar a clases? –Caín pregunta curioso mientras abre la puerta de su despacho para que MeiXia pudiera entrar.

–Le dije que tenía una revisión médica, lo cual no es una completa mentira porque es en parte por eso por lo que estoy aquí –la chica responde con tranquilidad, restándole importancia mientras entra al despacho.

–Judas me dijo que le pediste que te dejara estar en el aula donde enseña Konstantin. ¿Has satisfecho tu curiosidad? –ingresa a la habitación y cierra la puerta, indicándole a la joven que se siente frente al escritorio y, acto seguido, se sienta él en su silla.

–No del todo, pero en parte sí. De hecho, sigo sin entender la aversión de Kieran hacia él, no es lógica.

–¿Por qué no, pequeña?

–Es buena persona y lo más importante, _es_ una persona, es normal que sea “un pervertido” como él lo llama. Además tuvo la suficiente educación para pedir permiso a Solomon para que le dejara retratarlo.

–Esas fueron exactamente las mismas palabras que Solomon le dijo ayer a Kieran.

–Bueno, pensándolo bien no es tan raro, ¿no? A fin de cuentas Solomon y yo pensamos de forma parecida. La mayor parte del tiempo.

–En eso tienes razón. ¿Empezamos con la revisión?

–Si no hay más remedio…

 

Una vez que las clases terminan, Konstantin va saliendo del aula cuando se encuentra a la adolescente de esa mañana andando y hablando con Caín. Ligeramente sorprendido, los saluda con un movimiento de la mano. Tanto Caín como la chica devuelven el saludo, el hombre con solemnidad y algo de lentitud, MeiXia con efusividad y cierta alegría. Sin darse cuenta, el ruso se queda mirándolos por unos segundos, pensando que posiblemente hagan una buena pareja cómica.

–¿La jovencita ha terminado con la revisión médica? –el pintor pregunta amablemente.

–Así es, Konstantin, acabamos de terminar. Mei, siento que hayas tenido que venir aquí en vez de al hospital –Anghel responde y, acto seguido, comenta con tranquilidad.

–No hace falta que se preocupe, doctor Anghel, sabe que no me gustan los hospitales. Además, tanto da que estemos aquí o allí, el director Balan siempre se encarga de que tanto el hospital como la enfermería del campus tengan los mejores aparatos médicos. Estoy realmente segura de que si se diese el caso perfectamente se podría realizar una operación de cualquier naturaleza y envergadura en la enfermería.

–En eso tienes razón, Mei. Judas siempre ha sido bastante previsible, aunque a veces puede que se pase un poco.

La chica mira al médico en un silencioso “¿A veces? Por favor, ni yo me las apaño para tener tantas cosas _por si acaso_. Y te recuerdo que en cuanto a previsiones y preocupaciones, básicamente Judas y yo somos iguales”. El médico tan sólo se limita a sonreír levemente como respuesta

–He de suponer que no habéis comido aún, ¿cierto? –el ruso pregunta de sopetón y sin avisar, como si acabara de acordarse de que es la hora de comer. Ambos niegan, ligeramente sorprendidos por su pequeño arrebato–. Genial, vayamos juntos. Si es que nadie espera a la jovencita, claro.

–En casa saben que estoy con el doctor Anghel, por lo que no se preocuparán si llego más tarde de lo que tenía previsto, pero ¿no sería un inconveniente comer con ustedes? Ni siquiera soy alumna –la chica responde suavemente, ocultando la sorpresa que le ha producido el ofrecimiento.

–Para nada, no te preocupes. De todas formas, quiero preguntarte algunas cosas, por lo que si alguien dice algo, la culpa es mía.

–¿Preguntarme algo? –murmura aún más perdida y confusa– Si a usted no le importa, me encantaría aceptar la invitación –con un volumen de voz más alto que el usado al murmurar, responde sonriendo.

–Entonces no se diga más, vayamos a la cantina.

Sin más dilaciones, los tres andan por los pasillos hasta salir del edificio y acto seguido se dirigen a la cafetería que, como era de esperarse, está a rebosar de alumnos y profesores. Sin demora, vaya a ser que se queden sin comer, se ponen en la cola y, mientras esperan que sea su turno, miran lo que hay para comer. Sorprendida, MeiXia ahoga un pequeño grito emocionado.

–¿Has visto algo que te guste? –el pintor pregunta extrañado.

–Ah, lo siento mucho, acabo de ver un plato que solía comer bastante cuando era pequeña y me sigue gustando mucho –la chica comenta en un susurro avergonzado.

–¿Sí? ¿Qué es?

–Pirozhki.

–Eso es una comida rusa. ¿Te has criado en Rusia?

–No, me crié entre Alemania y China, pero en China vivíamos cerca de la frontera y a mamá y a mí nos gustaba viajar por Siberia. Solíamos parar de vez en cuando por los pueblos.

–De modo que conoces mi propio país natal mejor que yo.

–Creo que está exagerando, profesor.

Justo cuando Konstantin va a responder al comentario divertido de la adolescente, Solomon y Kieran entran al comedor y se meten en la cola, justo detrás de ellos. Como habitual, Kieran saluda de forma escueta e irritada, mientras que Solomon lo hace de manera educada y solemne. Caín les devuelve el saludo de forma tranquila y Konstya lo hace alegremente. MeiXia tan sólo se limita a hacer una inclinación respetuosa, al estilo japonés. Al darse cuenta de su presencia, Kieran y Solomon se miran confundidos.

–¿Qué hace ella aquí? No es una alumna, ¿verdad? –como era de esperarse, la agresiva pregunta de Kieran no se hace esperar.

–Pidió permiso a Judas para venir al campus y acabo de pedirle que venga a comer con nosotros. ¿Hay algún problema con que esté aquí, Mori? –el ruso no duda en responder rápidamente, mandándole una mirada desafiante con la pregunta.

–No, no la hay. ¿Verdad, Kieran? –antes de que el Shikigami tenga tiempo de responder a la provocación, el Onmyouji se adelanta a hablar, consiguiendo un gruñido irritado de Kieran– Tomaos eso como un asentimiento. Siento lo maleducado que está siendo mi amigo, joven –Solomon se dirige a la chica con delicadeza.

–No se preocupe, profesor Seiwa, es normal que el profesor Mori actuara de esa forma, a fin de cuentas no soy alumna de esta escuela y no debería estar aquí –MeiXia responde suave y tranquilamente, restándole importancia al asunto. Kieran la mira fijamente, enfadado y desconfiado.   Tanto el Onmyouji como la chica se sonríen educada y levemente.

Después de eso, nadie habla hasta que es su turno de pedir la comida. Como era de esperar, tanto Konstantin como MeiXia piden pirozhki, empanadillas rusas, el hombre pide unas rellenas de carne y otras de patatas, la chica también pide unas rellenas de carne, pero opta por pedir algunas de albaricoques y otras de mermelada. Por su parte, Caín elige una ensalada césar, Kieran se decanta por una ensalada mediterránea y Solomon opta por una lubina al horno. Una vez que tienen la comida, buscan una mesa libre o, al menos, con tres huecos libres donde puedan sentarse, ya que ambos japoneses, por insistencia del Shikigami, deciden no unirse al trío. Por azares del destino, encuentran asientos libres en una mesa escondida de todo el gentío y en la que únicamente se encuentra Judas. Para sorpresa de nadie, el director los saluda con una sonrisa misteriosa y sabihonda.

–Konstantin, justo iba a ir a buscarte después de comer. Acaba de llegarte un paquete –Balan comenta con tranquilidad y señalando con un movimiento de cabeza un paquete cilíndrico que tiene a su derecha–. Y antes de que preguntes no, no tiene remitente. Pero según el timbrado viene de Moscú.

–Gracias Judas. Pashenka debe haberse dado mucha prisa en enviarme lo que le pedí –el ruso agradece sonriendo y comenta sorprendido.

–¿Podríamos saber qué le pediste que tu hermana te enviara?

–El papiro del que os hablé. Al parecer ella era la única investigadora que conoce el papiro y accedió a enviármelo cuando se lo pedí.

–¿Un papiro? –sin poder evitarlo, la chica pregunta con curiosidad, aunque con un tono de voz tan débil que Judas es el único que logra escucharla.

–Parece ser un papiro escrito en latín. Estoy seguro de que ninguno de nosotros tres está versado en el lenguaje, pero sé que tú sí, ¿podrías traducirlo por nosotros, pequeña? –el director no duda en dirigirse a la niña, hablando con amabilidad.

Caín se mantiene impasible y en silencio, pero el pintor, como era de esperar, mira a MeiXia con sorpresa, haciendo que se sonroje levemente por la vergüenza de ser el centro de atención.

–Si al profesor Petrov no le importa, no tengo ningún problema en traducirlo para ustedes, director Balan –aún avergonzada, la niña responde suavemente.

–Te lo agradecería mucho, jovencita. A la que se le dan bien los idiomas, y de hecho se dedica a eso, es mi hermana. Las letras nunca han sido lo mío –sin pensarlo demasiado, Kostya habla rápidamente.

Dado que llegan al acuerdo de abrir el paquete después de comer, los cuatro comen con tranquilidad y, al terminar, el ruso abre el paquete, observa por unos minutos el papiro y se lo cede a la adolescente para que pueda leerlo y traducirlo. Si alguien nota el leve brillo de sorpresa que recorre la mirada de MeiXia al examinar ella misma el papiro, nadie lo deja ver y, aún menos, lo menciona. Pasado el asombro inicial, y con tono oratorio, la joven empieza a recitar, y a traducir por sobre la marcha, en un perfecto y neutro inglés, el contenido del documento. Los tres hombres escuchan sus palabras embelesados y, cuando la chica recita la última frase y la pregunta, Konstantin tarda unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar y contestar afirmativamente la cuestión. La chica se queda un minuto observando detenidamente el papiro.

–Creo que esto no es necesario que se lo traduzca, profesor Petrov. Usted mismo podrá entenderlo, lo cual agradezco, porque está haciendo que me duelan los ojos –con voz cansada y resignada, la chica comenta en un suspiro lastimero y, sin más dilación, le devuelve el papiro.

Misteriosamente, y para la confusión del pintor y de Judas, el texto ha cambiado por completo. No solo en contenido, sino también en idioma, presentándose ahora en un torpe ruso lleno de leves faltas ortográficas, y alguna que otra gramatical, el siguiente mensaje:

_Es un placer conocerte, Konstantin Petrov._

_Te doy las gracias por haber aceptado hablar con un servidor y, lo mas importante, por haber accedido a realizar un contrato indefinido e indeterminado conmigo. Dadas las circunstancias, y conociendo tu historia familiar, espero que no te este siendo demasiado dificil asimilar toda esta informacion que has estado reciviendo en estos dias pasados y la, por supuesto, la que estas obteniendo en estos momentos._

_Un cordial saludo, XXX._

–Esto está ¿en ruso? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Y cómo es que el texto ha cambiado? No, espera. ¿También sabes ruso? No entiendo nada –Konstya consigue decir entre la retahíla de pensamientos, confusiones y preguntas que pueblan su mente en ese momento.

–Sí, está en ruso. Y tuve que aprender ruso por los viajes que hacía con mamá por Siberia, así que sí, también sé ruso o, mejor dicho, puedo defenderme.

–Comentaste que te estaban doliendo los ojos, y supongo que será por las faltas que tiene el texto. Si has logrado notarlas como mínimo puedes defenderte _muy bien_ con el ruso tanto hablado como escrito. De todas formas, no me has contestado a dos preguntas. ¿Cómo es posible que el texto haya cambiado y que ahora esté en ruso?

–Mi suposición es que, tal y como te dijo Solomon en vuestra escapada de anoche, hayas cumplido las condiciones impuestas por el escritor del documento, de forma que se ha activado algún hechizo de alto nivel que le permite estar en contacto contigo para poder guiarte hacia alguno de los Seres de los que hablaba –para sorpresa del ruso, quien responde no es la niña, quien claramente sabe mucho más de lo que deja ver, sino que es Judas el que decide contestar por ella. Discretamente, y conociendo bien a dicho escritor, MeiXia asiente su aprobación.

–De acuerdo. Ahora que me fijo, ¿por qué está el nombre tachado?

–Lo más seguro es que no quiera que se sepa quién es –esta vez es la adolescente la que habla, en un tono monótono y aburrido.

Esto ocasiona, aparentemente, que el texto vuelva a cambiar. Konstya alza una ceja al leer el nuevo mensaje.

_Profesor Petrov, ¿podrías por favor decirle a la pequeña que tienes enfrente que la están esperando en su casa? Y si fuera también tan amable, profesor, quisiera que la acompañara. Ya sabe, vaya a ser que le pase algo._

–Quien sea que esté escribiéndome por medio del papiro quiere que te haga saber que te están esperando en tu casa. Y que te acompañe. Vaya a ser que te ocurra algo por el camino –con tono entre divertido y confuso, el pintor transmite el mensaje pocos segundos después de haberlo leído.

–Vivo lejos de aquí, y creo recordar que usted tiene clases que enseñar después de comer, ¿me equivoco?

–No te equivocas, pequeña. Pero eso puede arreglarse en un momento –ante el tono indecisivo de la chica, Judas decide intervenir, sonriendo inocentemente. Mei lo mira inexpresiva–. Además, el escriba tiene razón, corren tiempos peligrosos, es mejor que Konstantin te acompañe, aunque solo sea mitad del camino.

–Judas tiene razón. Además, sería descortés no acompañarte. Aunque aún sea de día, puede haber alguien que quiera hacerte daño –el ruso vuelve a intervenir, claramente intentando convencer a la chica, quien, a regañadientes, se da por vencida. Pero no sin antes hacer un mohín de disgusto.

Konstya le sonríe y se levanta de la mesa para dejar la bandeja con el plato de comida y los cubiertos en un estante con otras bandejas. MeiXia suspira, levantándose y dirigiéndose también al mueble para dejar la suya. Una vez que ambas bandejas están colocadas, se despiden de Judas y Caín y salen del comedor. Acto seguido, se dirigen a la entrada del campus y, una vez allí, pasan por la puerta de entrada hacia el exterior.

–¿Hacia qué dirección está tu casa, jovencita? –el profesor pregunta con lentitud.

–Hacia el Este, pero es mejor que sigamos todo recto por ahora –Konstantin asiente y empieza a andar junto a la adolescente, quien parece debatirse entre iniciar una conversación o quedarse en silencio. El pintor la mira con curiosidad, esperando pacientemente a que coja la confianza suficiente para comenzar a hablar–. Profesor Petrov, ¿podría hacerle una pregunta un tanto personal? –pasados unos minutos, decide preguntar con cierta timidez.

–Por supuesto, pequeña. ¿Qué sería?

–Si pudiera encontrar a alguno de los seres que conceden deseos… ¿Qué pediría?

–A decir verdad, aún tendría que pensarlo. Ahora mismo hay dos cosas que deseo.

–Que son…

–Pues desde muy pequeño siempre me ha apasionado la Historia. Sería perfecto poder viajar al pasado y ver los sucesos con mis propios ojos. Y hace unos días tuve una conversación con Solomon referente a la existencia de lo que los Humanos llamaríamos magia, quisiera poder averiguar más cosas sobre el tema.

–En definitiva, todo se resume en, digamos, ansias de conocimiento, ¿verdad?

–Algo así, sí.

–En cierta forma, este ansia de conocimiento por el “Mundo de la Magia” podría mitigarse con el Deseo original, el de poder viajar en el tiempo. Por el precio correcto, podría hacer viajes espacio-temporales a cualquier época y lugar sin restricciones. O bueno, no sería recomendable viajar al Triásico o el Cretácico, por decir algunos periodos antes de la aparición de los primeros homínidos. Ya sabe, no podría respirar en esa atmósfera primitiva. Y ni hablar de la atmósfera reductora que había antes de la aparición del oxígeno molecular.

–En eso tienes razón. Claramente no lo había pensado de esa manera. Por tu forma de hablar, se podría decir que sabes bastante de este “Mundo de Magia” y ni hablar de estos Seres.

–A decir verdad, sí. Sé bastante sobre el tema. De hecho conozco a Caín Anghel y a su hermana, Lilith Anghel, desde hace mucho, _mucho_ tiempo. En cierta forma, podría decirse que soy una especie de Guardiana.

–¿Una Guardiana? ¿Como los Anghel y Balan?

–No exactamente. Ellos se dedican a proteger a todo aquel que lo necesite. Mi trabajo consiste en proteger el Equilibrio.

–Solomon mencionó que también protegían el equilibrio.

–Entre especies. El Equilibrio del que yo hablo es algo más complejo. Todos los seres que conocen y pueden usar la magia se dividen en tres categorías, aquellos que siguen la Luz, los que siguen la Oscuridad y los que son Neutrales. El Equilibrio al que me estoy refiriendo es el resultado de que la Luz y la Oscuridad no se pisen entre ellos, ya que ambos son importantes y necesarios para el Equilibrio. Un exceso de Luz puede corromper y destruir todo a su paso con su “bondad” y su luminosidad, mientras que un exceso de Oscuridad puede corromper con su “pasividad” y su penumbra –Antes de que Konstya pueda comentar algo, un pequeño gato blanco asoma la cabeza por sobre unas cajas amontonadas cerca de un contenedor de basura, al cual parece gustarle el panorama, ya que decide salir de su escondite y se acerca a ambos viandantes, maullando suavemente–. Ah, pobrecito, tiene hambre. Profesor Petrov, ¿podemos pararnos un momento? Creo que tengo algo que le podría gustar.

–No te preocupes, pequeña, podemos parar por unos minutos –el pintor responde sonriendo amablemente. No cree que el escriba, como Judas lo llamó hace unos momentos, se moleste por esperar unos cuantos minutos más de lo normal.

–¡Muchas gracias! –MeiXia agradece feliz, buscando en una pequeña bandolera un poco de comida para el gatito. Una vez que encuentra un aperitivo de pescado, de origen japonés por lo que el ruso puede observar de la etiqueta, rompe el envoltorio y empieza a alimentar al felino. Viendo como el gato come feliz y ronroneando, y como la chica lo mira enternecida, algo se enciende en la memoria del ruso. Los sueños que no lograba recordar. Y la niña, aquella chiquilla a la que el felino negro no dejaba de pedirle mismos y juegos. Antes de que el hombre pueda articular palabra, la chica se gira a mirarlo y le sonríe misteriosamente–. ¿Qué le parecería que lo ayudara con su Deseo, Profesor Konstantin Petrov?


	3. Anthea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El hijo menor de Anthea está enfermo, ¿podrá encontrar Anthea una cura?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo escrito en NaNoWriMo de 2017.

En el pueblo donde me crié se suele decir que en el Santuario que hay a las afueras se pueden conceder Deseos, pero que no es fácil llegar ya que, aunque parezca que está cerca de la aldea, con cada paso que se da hacia el Templo parece también alejarse esa misma distancia. En todo el tiempo que llevo viviendo, tan sólo tres personas, que por lo general discrepan en edad y no parecen ponerse de acuerdo en ningún momento, dicen haber llegado al Santuario pero, al contrario de lo que se suele transmitir cada generación en nuestro pueblo y de lo que muchos otros en la actualidad, ellos claman nunca haber notado que se alejara, sino todo lo contrario: con cada paso que ellos andaban, el Templo se acercaba otro más. Aun así, sin embargo, el viaje sigue siendo más largo y arduo de lo que a simple vista pueda parecer.

Sea como fuere, son sólo habladurías, pero me sigue pareciendo raro que, de todos los que hayan intentado llegar al Santuario, tres personas (a mi saber) hayan dicho una cosa y el resto, que con total seguridad supera con creces el millar de individuos a lo largo de la Historia, hayan declarado la contraria.

¿A quién creer? ¿A quién no? ¿Tienen todos razón? Y si es así, ¿cómo es posible que el Templo se aleje y a la vez se acerque a la aldea? Nada tiene sentido. Y por si fuera poco la incertidumbre de si realmente se puede llegar al Santuario o, por el contrario, es imposible, aquellas personas que dicen haber ido pierden credibilidad al negar acordarse del Deseo que pidieron; y también discrepan, como en casi todo, qué Ente fue el encargado de concederles ese Deseo olvidado. Uno de ellos, el más anciano, dice que fue una preciosa muchacha de ojos ámbares, quien, aparentemente, se mostró realmente triste ante su Deseo y, especialmente, ante su pago. El segundo, que tendrá aproximadamente treinta y cinco años, dice haber visto tres preciosas mariposas, una de escamas blancas, otra de escamas negras pero con reflejos blancos al darles la luz directamente y la última de escamas también negras que, al contrario que la segunda, mostraba brillos rojizos al contacto directo con la luz. Por otro lado, la tercera persona, que es una muchacha de doce años, dice haber visto un precioso gato negro en las escaleras que llevan hacia las salas internas del Templo, pero que no recuerda nada más aparte de eso, por lo que nadie realmente llega a hacerle el menor caso.

A decir verdad, la chica, Alala, se ha estado comportando de manera muy extraña desde que volvió del Santuario: apenas come, no parece dormir, siempre está aletargada, si nadie le dice qué hacer suele quedarse horas y horas sentada o de pie observando el infinito sin importarle el sitio en el que esté, se olvida de cualquier cosa, aunque haya pasado hace tan sólo unos minutos y nunca habla.

Lo peor de todo es que, a pesar de lo preocupada que estoy por ella, mis propias obligaciones cuidando a mi familia me impiden prestarle la atención que quiero prestarle: tanto mi anciana madre como mi pequeño hijo de cinco años están enfermos. Según el médico del pueblo mi madre se está recuperando, poco a poco pero sin ningún problema. Por otro lado, mi pequeño niño está cada vez peor y no parece haber ninguna cura para su enfermedad.

O eso creemos.

Justo ahora, que me encuentro haciendo la compra en el mercado, muerta de preocupación por mi hijo y sin prestar mayor atención a mi derredor más que para comprar los enseres y comestibles que necesito, tengo que parar en seco con mi recorrido habitual debido a que me encuentro cara a cara con Alala. La pobre niña está, por una vez, completamente consciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor y su mirada, que está puesta en mí, se mantiene lúcida y enfocada.

–Señora Anthea, hay un modo de salvar al pequeño Athan –su suave y segura voz me toma por sorpresa.

–El médico dice que no existe ningún remedio que pueda curar a mi hijo, pequeña Alala.

–Pero lo hay. Si va al Santuario de los Deseos podrá salvarlo, tiene que creerme.

–¿El Templo? ¿Pero cómo voy a poder llegar? Nadie más que vosotros tres parece haber llegado hasta allí.

–Porque somos los únicos que teníamos una razón para llegar. Por eso sé que usted va a poder llegar. Los Deseos son lo que nos ayuda a avanzar y si no se tiene uno, jamás se podrá siquiera salir de los límites de la aldea.

–¿Un Deseo? Pero no puedo dejar a mi madre y a mi hijo, morirían en mi ausencia.

–La decisión es suya, señora Anthea. Yo ya he cumplido con mi cometido.

Después de decir esto, la pequeña Alala vuelve a tener la misma mirada perdida y aletargada de siempre. Sin prestarle mayor atención más que para mirar en su dirección un par de veces, decido seguir haciendo las compras y darme prisa en volver a casa.

* * *

Aunque he intentado olvidarme de las palabras de Alala con todas mis fuerzas, ya que es cierto que en mi ausencia no hay nadie que pueda hacerse cargo de los enfermos, no puedo simplemente hacer de tripas corazón. Cuando llegue la noche tengo pensado ir a probar suerte, y si observo que el Santuario se aleja, volveré a casa a seguir cuidando de mi anciana madre y de mi pequeño hijo y me olvidaré del Templo. Tengo ya una pequeña bolsa preparada con algunas provisiones para el viaje, por lo que al pasar los pocos minutos que faltan hasta que todo el mundo se duerma, podré salir sin problemas. El tiempo, por alguna razón, pasa con más lentitud de la normal, por lo que cuando por fin siento como mi marido acostado a mi lado acaba durmiéndose, estoy ya ansiosa por poder probar suerte para poder entrar al Santuario.

El leve ronquido de mi marido es el indicativo que necesito para levantarme de la cama y salir lo más sigilosa que puedo, tanto de la cama como de la casa, después de coger la bolsa con las provisiones. Una vez fuera de nuestra modesta casa, me dirijo a la salida de la aldea con dirección al Santuario.

Al principio el Templo se encuentra siempre a la misma distancia en el horizonte pero, junto cuando me voy a dar por vencida para volver a la aldea, el Santuario se encuentra un poco más cerca que antes. Sorprendida, ceso mis pasos por un momento y después sigo con el recorrido. Tal y como tanto el anciano como el hombre suelen decir, el camino es más largo de lo que parece en un principio pero, por alguna razón, no encuentro que sea más complicado de lo que ya me imaginaba.

De todas formas, acabo de llegar a las puertas del Templo, el cual es mucho más grande y majestuoso de lo que puede verse desde la lejanía del pueblo. Impresionada por la magnificencia del lugar, me quedo unos segundos fuera antes de decidirme a entrar. El interior, igual que el exterior, no es lo que aparenta desde fuera: mientras que el exterior es muy parecido a cualquier templo griego de origen dórico, el interior es más parecido al de una catedral. Es realmente confuso.

Antes de darme cuenta, sin embargo, he llegado a una sala que, a su vez, se divide en tres entradas. Y en el suelo, en el centro, se encuentra la siguiente inscripción: “ _Un reloj para el Hechicero, dos plumas para el Ángel, una estrella para el Rey, dos dragones para la Emperatriz y una mariposa para el Oráculo_ ”.

¿Qué significa esto? ¿Un reloj? ¿Un Hechicero? ¿Dos plumas? ¿Un Ángel,  acaso existen? ¿Una estrella? ¿Un Rey, qué Rey? ¿Dos dragones, también existen los dragones? ¿Una Emperatriz, quien será? ¿Una mariposa? ¿Un Oráculo, siguen existiendo? Todo esto no tiene sentido, aunque tampoco lo tiene que, tal y como Alala dijo, haya sido capaz de llegar al Santuario. Curiosa, decido entrar a la habitación del fondo, encontrando una sala inmensamente grande y vacía en su gran mayoría, salvo por el altar que hay en el centro con un broche negro de mariposa y un medallón con dos serpientes, una blanca y otra negra, enroscadas sobre sí mismas, tomando la forma de dos gotas de agua, y con la cabeza de la serpiente blanca entre el cuerpo de la serpiente negra y mordiendo la cola de ésta y la cabeza de la serpiente negra entre el cuerpo de la blanca y, a su vez, mordiendo también la cola contraria. ¿Habrá que elegir entre el broche y el medallón?

A decir verdad, el broche me parece más bonito, aunque la forma intrincada del medallón me llama mucho la atención. ¿Cuál coger? ¿Qué criterios elegir? ¿Lo exótico o la hermosura? Me quedo quieta, observando fijamente ambos objetos y sopesando con cuidado cuál de los dos podría ser “mejor”. Pasados unos minutos, sin embargo, y notando que no tengo forma racional de tomar una decisión, suspiro y decido poner mi mente en blanco. Cierro los ojos y extiendo la mano, cogiendo el primer objeto que entra en contacto con mi extremidad extendida. Por el tacto diría que es el broche, pero por alguna razón no me decido a abrir los ojos.

No es hasta que oigo una suave voz llamándome que abro los ojos, sorprendida. Hasta hace poco he sido la única persona dentro del Templo. ¿De dónde viene la voz? ¿De en frente? ¿De dónde ha salido esta persona si la única entrada es por donde he entrado? Todo es cada vez más confuso.

Delante de mí, con semblante solemne, hay una muchacha de ojos azules y ataviada de un vestido sencillo de lino. Ambas nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, hasta que la adolescente vuelve a hablar con su tranquila voz, preguntando por mi deseo.

–Una niña, Alala, que pudo llegar a este Santuario hará cosa de un año me comentó que podía ayudar a mi pequeño hijo, que está muy enfermo, si venía hasta aquí.

–Entiendo. Vuestro deseo es curar a vuestro hijo de cinco años que está enfermo con una enfermedad incurable, ¿no es así?

–Así es. Espera. ¿Cómo sabes que tiene cinco años? ¿Y la enfermedad incurable?

–Suelen llamarme “Oráculo”, podría decirse que esa es la razón de que sepa la edad de vuestro hijo. En cuanto a la enfermedad, esa suele ser una razón por la que me piden conceder algún Deseo.

–¿”Oráculo”? ¿No acabo de leer algo parecido hace poco?

–Supongo que os referís a la inscripción de la sala que trae hasta esta habitación –¿de qué habla? No había ninguna inscripción en esa otra habitación, ¿verdad?

–¿Inscripción? ¿Qué inscripción? No recuerdo haber visto ninguna.

–No tiene importancia. Volviendo al tema inicial, una vida por otra vida. El pago para cumplir vuestro Deseo es la vida de vuestra madre, que también está enferma pero, al contrario que vuestro hijo, se está recuperando sin problema.

Al oír su contestación, noto como el alma se me cae a los pies. ¿Cómo es posible que pueda elegir entre la vida de mi madre o la de mi hijo? No es justo. Ambos son dos de las personas más importantes para mí, no hay manera de que pueda poner uno por sobre el otro. Tiene que haber otra manera.

–Un Deseo con tanto peso necesita un pago del mismo nivel, pero si podéis encontrar otra cosa que me convenza, será bienvenido –notando mi inseguridad, y aparentemente leyéndome la mente, la muchacha propone con tranquilidad.

¿Ofrecer otra cosa por la vida de mi hijo? ¿Qué podría ser? Viendo, de nuevo, mi silencio y mi incertidumbre, comenta que me puedo tomar un tiempo para pensarlo. Sin muchas más opciones, asiento levemente. La muchacha acaba de comentar que el Deseo de salvar a mi pequeño hijo es muy grande, ¿quiere eso decir que el pago tiene que ser algo que aprecie mucho? Si esto es cierto, me lleva a pensar a qué es lo que más aprecio en esta vida a parte de mi propia madre y mi hijo.

Tengo la mente en blanco hasta que, repentinamente, la imagen de un viejo anillo invade mis pensamientos. Es antiguo, muy antiguo, y posiblemente no tenga ningún valor, pero es una reliquia familiar que me dio mi padre antes de morir y tiene un gran valor sentimental para mí. Así se lo hago saber.

–¿Una reliquia familiar? De acuerdo. Dadle a beber del agua que está dentro de esta botella a vuestro hijo y se recuperará al alba –la chica acepta con parsimonia, aunque aparentemente sin darle mucha importancia, mientras me hace entrega de un pequeño frasco de cristal con un tapón de corcho.

Con cuidado, cojo la ampolla y me quito la cadena donde suelo tener el anillo, ofreciéndoselo a cambio. La muchacha ase la argolla con suavidad y firmeza y me hace una seña con la cabeza para que salga de la sala y del Santuario para volver a la aldea. Sin pensarlo mucho, le doy las gracias y, aunque con algo de pena de desprenderme del anillo, salgo de la sala y acto seguido del Templo sin mirar atrás.

Cuando llego al pueblo y miro la hora, es como si hubiera estado fuera tan sólo treinta minutos a lo sumo, sin embargo, juraría que llevo fuera más de tres horas, aunque no tengo muy claro dónde he ido. Restándole importancia a esta pequeña incongruencia, vuelvo a mi casa e, inconscientemente, me llevo la mano a los bolsillos, donde tengo una pequeña botella cerrada con un tapón de corcho. Mi pequeño hijo se puede curar con esto, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que dijo la muchacha. Al entrar a mi hogar, voy a la habitación de mi pequeño y hago que beba el contenido del frasco. Inmediatamente después voy a acostarme.

* * *

Al llegar el alba, me despierto a causa de unos gritos infantiles. Espero que mi pequeño Athan no haya roto nada otra vez. Suspirando exasperada, me levanto de la cama y me visto rápidamente, yendo a la cocina, que es de donde vienen los gritos, para encontrar a Athan corriendo por toda la habitación y siendo perseguido por Dianthe, mi hija de quince años.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –indiferente, y muy acostumbrada a sus juegos, pregunto con firmeza.

–¡Madre! Athan no quiere lavarse las manos –la adolescente comenta exasperada, completamente cansada de que todos los días Athan sea igual de difícil.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrío entretenida. Estoy segura de que jamás me cansaré de las travesuras del pequeño terremoto que tengo por hijo.


	4. Chen MingKon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MingKon es una chica que, desde muy pequeña, lleva escuchando que existen unas Mariposas en el bosque de Songjiang que son capaces de conceder Deseos y decide viajar hasta allí para saber si es cierto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito originalmente en 2009 con el título de "La Leyenda de las Mariposas Gemelas"

Cuenta la leyenda que en un bosque de China habitan dos, o tres, Mariposas Gemelas que poseen el don de conceder Deseos. Las Mariposas vuelan por el bosque, produciendo que quieres las vean y acaben siguiéndolas terminen perdiéndose sin remedio. La persona que sea capaz de atraparlas tendrá el derecho a pedir un Deseo, pero atrapar a una sola de las Mariposas podría tener un final espantoso.

A siete de mayo de mil seiscientos treinta, Chen MingKon se encuentra en Songjiang, el sitio de la leyenda, preguntándose si lo que cuentan es cierto o, simplemente, una exageración de algún suceso pasado. Sea o no la leyenda cierta, tenga su bisabuelo LiuPao razón o no, piensa quedarse para averiguarlo.

Poco a poco va adentrándose en el bosque, completamente alerta y, una vez que se encuentra ya alejada de la entrada, divisa a dos preciosas mariposas. Ambas son negras, pero una de ellas tiene un brillo blanquecino en sus alas mientras que la otra tiene un brillo rojizo. Las dos mariposas son hermosas y atrayentes, fantasmagóricamente atrayentes.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, la mujer decide seguirlas. La llevan por sitios difíciles de encontrar y aún más complicados de atravesar y, cuando quiere darse cuenta de que la están guiando adrede por sitios peligrosos, ya resulta ser demasiado tarde. Se ha perdido y se encuentra en una zona recóndita, mucho más frondosa que a la entrada y también muy oscura. Suspirando derrotada, MingKon se encoge de hombros y decide seguir deambulando por el bosque, perdiéndose más con intención de buscar la salida.

Justo cuando va a dar el primer paso, un ruido hace que se detenga y se acerque a observar detrás de unos árboles con varios arbustos y hojas caídas. No hay nada. ¿Acaso habría habido cerca algún animalito que se ha asustado al verla rondando por ahí y habrá huido haciendo ese sonido que escuchó con anterioridad? Se queda esperando unos segundos con intención de ver algo pero, al no encontrar nada fuera de lo común, decide volver a ponerse en marcha.

El tiempo le parece eterno y no tiene forma de saber cuántos minutos lleva dando vueltas en el boscaje. Siempre que pasa por el mismo sitio se oye el mismo sonido y, como la primera vez, en cada ocasión que se acerca para mirar si ha pasado algo sigue sin encontrar signos de que algo o alguien haya estado ahí. Al pasar por enésima vez por el mismo lugar decide detenerse, consciente de que si sigue andando en círculos acabará por cansarse en vano aunque, con la poca resistencia que tiene, le extraña no estar agotada ya. Cuando vuelve a escuchar el sonido, sale de sus pensamientos y vuelve a acercarse a observar. Como las veces anteriores sigue sin haber rastro de que algún animal haya pasado por ahí, pero esta vez es capaz de captar un pequeño camino parecido al que van dejando los topos al escarbar, aunque es curioso que todo el camino es uniforme y sin hendiduras marcadas, como si fuera intencional.

Con cierta dificultad por lo estrecho que es, MingKon pasa por entre los árboles y sigue el camino que, pasado un tiempo, llega a una explanada sin tantos árboles como en las partes que ha visto anteriormente del bosque. El sitio está lleno de pasto, flores silvestres, matorrales y plantas anuales de muchos tipos y un pequeño arroyo. Encantada ante la hermosura de la llanura, la mujer da un par de vueltas sobre sí misma para observar todo a su alrededor. Varios minutos después, empieza a embargarla el sueño y, solo en ese mismo momento, nota que el lugar está lleno de amapolas tan rojas como la sangre.

 

* * *

 

–Ren, ¿por qué la has traído hasta aquí? Está claro que viene a por nosotros –una voz ligeramente infantil con cierto tono grave despierta a la mujer de su sueño.

–Porque ha sido nuestra culpa que se haya perdido –otra voz, también infantil pero con tono suave, se oye cerca de la mujer.

–Sigues sin haberme contestado.

–Ya sabes por qué, Zen, si no la traía con nosotros podría haber muerto de inanición pasados unos días. Los Humanos también son seres vivos y tienen derecho a vivir, nosotros no podemos privar a alguien de la vida que le toca vivir sólo porque quieren que cumplamos un Deseo tan grande como para arriesgarse a entrar en morada, perderse sin remedio por seguirnos y hasta lograr morir presa de nuestros protectores. Estoy cansado de tener que llevarlos sin remedio y ver como agonizan por ese Deseo que no han tenido tiempo u ocasión de pedirnos.

–De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras, pero me voy y tendrás que lidiar solo con ella.

–Está bien, aunque déjame decirte que las amapolas de Lem no han hecho mucho efecto en ella y ya está despierta –su hermano tan solo le dedica una mirada molesta y se aleja de allí, dejándolos a solas–. Mi hermano ya se ha ido, podéis abrir los ojos sin temor. Buenas noches, me llamo Ren –oyendo que está segura, MingKon abre los ojos, encontrándose de llena con un niño de unos trece años de edad, de estatura baja, cabello liso, hasta la cintura y de color plateado con un mechón negro sobresaliendo en la nuca y ojos de color azul eléctrico–. Sé cómo os llamáis, MingKon, no hace falta que os presentéis. Habéis venido por la leyenda, ¿verdad?

–Así es, ¿cómo lo sabéis? –sorprendida, la mujer pregunta refiriéndose tanto al conocimiento que tiene de su nombre como a sus intenciones.

–Mis hermanos y yo somos las Mariposas de la leyenda. Si me tocáis y me entregáis lo que os pida podré cumpliros el Deseo. No tenéis de qué preocuparos, no será un pago que os cueste demasiado.

–De acuerdo. Mi Deseo es… –lentamente habla a la vez que le roza suavemente la mano, pero empieza a dudar a la hora de decir lo que desea.

–Tranquila, puedo ver lo que deseáis. El precio para que vuestro amado vuelva es que me dediquéis una sonrisa.

Desconcertada, MingKon mira a Ren sin saber bien cómo reaccionar pero, al conseguir procesar correctamente la información, le decida una sonrisa dulce y sincera, que no solo le ilumina la cara sino también todo el paisaje a su alrededor.


	5. Kieran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konstantin Petrov ha vuelto a tener un sueño extraño y le pide ayuda a MeiXia Schwartz para saber qué está ocurriendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito a petición de una amiga.

_La cálida temperatura de la habitación contrastaba con la gélida humedad que hacía fuera. La chimenea estaba encendida desde hacía ya tres horas y la acogedora atmósfera le hacía_ casi _recordar una lejana y olvidada memoria que únicamente podría atribuir con Kieran y, sin embargo, en vez del Shikigami lo que siempre veía en sus recuerdos era una gentil y borrosa sombra._

_No tardó mucho tiempo en olvidar su pensamiento anterior al ver entrar a Kieran en la sala. Por supuesto, no dudó en levantarse del sofá en el que estuvo sentado todas aquellas horas y abrazar al mayor con cierta alegría y afecto mal disimulados. Mori sonrió con suavidad y correspondió sin siquiera dudar la muestra de afecto, preguntándole al pintor cómo le fue el día. Konstya no tardó en contestar alegremente._

* * *

Konstantin se despierta con un escalofrío y con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido. Tiene el cuerpo frío y entumecido, lo cual no es muy raro dadas las bajas temperaturas del invierno parisino. También eso explicaría el sueño tan extraño que acaba de tener. ¿Mori y él siendo afables el uno con el otro? Ni en un millar de años. Pero hay algo del sueño, aparte de lo peculiar de que el Shikigami y él hubieran actuado como amigos y hasta con afecto, que hace que dedique unos minutos a recapacitar. Al pensar en la calidez que proporcionaba la chimenea se le vino una sombra a la mente. Ahora está completamente seguro de que pensó en la pequeña MeiXia y, sin embargo, mientras dormía no fue capaz de verla con claridad. ¿Por qué?

En un acto reflejo, el pintor coge su teléfono móvil de la mesita de noche al lado de su cama y marca el número de la chica que, como si estuviera esperando su llamada, contesta al primer toque:

–¿Konstya? ¿Ocurre algo?

–Chi, acabo de tener un sueño muy raro –confuso y preocupado a partes iguales, el profesor comenta, en inglés, a modo de saludo.

–¿Como los que tuviste a causa del papiro antes de nuestro Contrato? –Mei bromea con tranquilidad, también en inglés y riendo suavemente.

–Al menos esas ocasiones soñaba contigo y con _Lord Kot_ (Señor Gato). Esta vez he soñado con Mori y conmigo mismo.

–¿Tú y Kieran? –después de un par de segundos en silencio, la chica pregunta en voz baja, pidiendo silenciosamente que no sea lo que se imagina que es.

–Sí. Estaba sentado en un sofá mirando el fuego de la chimenea y me levanté a saludar a Mori cuando entró. Estábamos siendo civilizados el uno con el otro. Y lo abrazé. Y él me sonrió. ¡Y me devolvió el abrazo! Ah, y casi lo olvido. En una ocasión, viendo la chimenea, me acordé de ti. Pero en vez de ver tu cara, lo que vi fue una sombra muy acogedora. Chi, ¿qué ha sido ese sueño?

–¿Kieran y tú estabais siendo afectuosos entre vosotros? ¿Y no podías recordarme? –dejando pasar esta vez unos cinco o seis segundos antes de contestar, Xia pregunta en un hilillo de voz, temiéndose lo peor y sabiendo con certeza que, efectivamente, _es_ lo que ella se imaginaba– Konstya, ¿crees en dimensiones paralelas?

–¿Sí? Quiero decir, si gracias a ti puedo viajar en el Espacio-Tiempo, ¿no sería posible que existieran otras dimensiones distintas a la nuestra?

–Sí, tienes razón… ¿tienes hoy que dar alguna clase?

–No, hoy están los cursos menores de excursión y hoy no tengo ninguna clase con los cursos superiores.

–¿Excursión? Vaya sentido del humor tiene… ¿Sabes qué? Nosotros también nos vamos de excursión. Tengo algo que enseñarte –la chica comenta refunfuñando primero entre dientes para después pasar a hablar alegremente.

Antes de que tenga tiempo de responder, se oye el timbre.

–¿Ya estás aquí? Dame un momento que me vista y me asee.

Tras una respuesta afirmativa de parte de la joven, el ruso cuelga, coge de su armario la ropa que usará el resto del día y va al cuarto de baño a asearse y a vestirse. Al terminar, sale y abre la puerta del apartamento, encontrándose cara a cara con MeiXia, quien lleva su largo cabello negro recogido en dos trenzas bajas que le caen por la espalda y está ataviada con un vestido negro por las rodillas, de manga corta y con cuello de muñeca de color blanco. Complementando el vestido, lleva unas medias blancas, zapatos de charol negro y un chal blanco con dibujos negros al cuello.

Desconcertado, el pintor mira su indumentaria, la cual consiste en unos pantalones vaqueros algo descoloridos, una camiseta simple de mangas cortas y de color turquesa oscuro haciendo juego con sus ojos un par de tonos más claros, una chaqueta vaquera muy calentita y unas botas militares negras.

–¿Chi? ¿Vamos a algún sitio elegante? ¿Necesito cambiarme?

–Oh, no, no te preocupes. Estos es… por… bueno, es… unos amigos vieron este conjunto y quisieron que me lo probara. Resulta que les gustó y lo compraron para mí. Justo estaba con ellos cuando me llamaste y no me dio tiempo a cambiarme antes de venir a recogerte. A decir verdad tampoco le di mucha importancia, pero ahora que lo dices es cierto que voy algo formal. ¿Debería cambiarme antes de irnos? ¿Voy muy arreglada? ¿Me queda mal?

–Para el carro, _Malen’kaya_ (Pequeña). Vas preciosa y no sé si vas muy arreglada, tú eres la que sabe dónde vamos, aunque no creo que vayas a desentonar mucho. Pero te advierto desde ya que vas a atraer muchas miradas.

–Entonces es un alivio que no vayamos a encontrarnos con mucha gente. ¿Nos vamos?

–Cuando quieras.

Sin previo aviso, Achan esconde su mano derecha detrás de la espalda y, cuando vuelve a enseñarla, tiene una daga egipcia con incrustaciones de jade en la empuñadura y la hoja grabada con palabras escritas tanto en idiomas actuales como arcaicos y otros que nunca se han visto u oído en la Tierra. Con un suave movimiento, MeiXia crea una brecha en el Espacio-Tiempo con la daga, la cual poco a poco se va volviendo más grande hasta formar un portal cuyo borde es de un color negro verdoso y su interior es tan negro como el ónice.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Konstantin y Xia entran en el portal y aparecen frente a una urbanización de casas adosadas. Todo es igual a donde estaban antes (aunque no están en el Campus de la Academia, pero el ruso conoce esta urbanización porque siempre ha querido comprarse una casa allí) con la salvedad de que en este lugar en vez de ser aún de madrugada ya son más de las diez de la mañana. Otra salvedad es que frente a una de las casas, Kieran y Konstya se están besando con mucha pasión.

Konstantin, que en ese preciso momento está tragando saliva, acaba atragantándose con ella, rompiendo el mágico y romántico momento entre ambos hombres y atrayendo su atención hacia los recién llegados.

–Ah, ya estás aquí. ¿Por qué has traído a Petrov a esta parte? –el _Shikigami_ comenta con tranquilidad en inglés, pero pasa a hablar con curiosidad y exasperación al hacer la pregunta.

–Kieran, ¿quién es esa niña y por qué hay otro yo frente a nuestra casa? –sorprendido y preocupado a partes iguales, su pareja pregunta a la misma vez que él en el mismo idioma.

–Konstya, ella es… una amiga. Xia, preséntate tú misma que yo ya no sé cómo llamarte. Y yo también por qué hay _otro tú_ aquí.

–De acuerdo… ¡Hola!, soy MeiXia Schwarz y esto va a resultar muy incómodo. ¿Crees en la Magia? –la chica habla vacilante, como si tanteada el terreno.

–¿No realmente? –también reticente, Konstya responde sin pensar y tal vez demasiado rápido.

–Ya veo. ¿Malas experiencias con situaciones extrañas? –pensativa, Achan comenta con suavidad, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de parte de Konstantin, una irritada de parte de Mori y otra llena de asombro de parte de su interlocutor.

–¿Cómo lo… has sabido?

–Siento mucho comunicar que soy una de esas situaciones –la chica murmura entre dientes, pero se adelanta a seguir comentando antes de que le dé tiempo a procesar la información o de que alguien decida interrumpirla–. ¡Me explico! Soy lo que se conoce como No-Humano y, más concretamente y como los Humanos soléis encasquetarnos a todos, un _Variant_. En rasgos generales, somos seres con capacidades psíquicas y/o elementales en la mayor parte de los casos. Concretamente, yo soy Empática. Por eso supe que has tenido malas experiencias. Te prometo que no suelo buscar sentir lo que sienten los demás, pero era muy fuerte en ti y no pude evitarlo, lo siento mucho. Y contestando a por qué he traído a Konstya… Es por tu culpa, Kieran. Si no me hubieras llamado a través de él no me hubiera preocupado en traerlo. Lo cual me lleva a ¿qué habéis hecho?

–Konstya, será mejor que entres en casa un momento, tengo que hablar con estas personas –Mori comenta aparentando tranquilidad.

–Más bien tienes que hablar conmigo. Konstantin, ve con él, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy segura de que ambos tenéis muchas preguntas y podéis empezar preguntándoos aquello que queráis saber. Si hay alguna cuestión que no podáis contestar vosotros siempre podéis preguntarnos ayuda a Kieran o a mí más tarde.

Sin hacer más preguntas, y aparentemente conformes con la explicación de la chica, Konstya y Petrov entran en la casa tras hacer un gesto de asentimiento. El _Shikigami_ la mira sorprendido, pero Achan le resta importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano. Mori decide dejarlo pasar y le indica que entren en una casa que está a dos puertas a la izquierda de donde viven.

–¿No quería veros todos los días o es que no había una vivienda más cercana a la vuestra que estuviera en venta? –con cierto tono de broma, la joven comenta al entrar, cambiando el idioma a japonés, consciente de que están en la casa de Seiwa.

–Creo que un poco de ambas. Aunque al principio se alegró bastante de nuestra relación pronto se cansó de lo acaramelados que estábamos y, como desde pequeño siempre ha sido bastante independiente, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que decidió mudarse y dejarlos la casa a Konstya y a mí –sonriendo suavemente, el hombre comenta con afecto y hablando también en japonés.

–Ya veo –a su vez, Mei también sonríe pero, notando que el dueño de la vivienda no ha salido a recibirlos, vuelve a ponerse seria–, ¿y dónde está Solomon?

–Por eso te he llamado. Dado que no nos vemos con él todos los días, Konstya no lo sabe, pero Solomón ha desaparecido.

–Eso no es lo único que ha pasado, ¿no? Deja que me repita: ¿Qué habéis hecho?

–¿A qué te refieres? –sorprendido, no duda en preguntar con rapidez. Por muy acostumbrado que esté ahora a ocultar su naturaleza y a no estar rodeado de Magia, siempre gusta de saberlo todo.

–El Equilibrio se está rompiendo. Me imagino que esa es la razón por la que Solomon ha desaparecido. ¿Qué ha pasado? Cuando me fui todo estaba en orden.

–¿Cómo es eso posible? No tengo ni idea, Xia. He estado alejado de todo esto desde que estoy con Konstya.

–No hace falta que lo jures. Esa es la única opción posible a que no seas capaz de verlos.

–¿Ver a quién?

– _Bone Specters_.

–¿ _Bone_ … _Specters_? –estupefacto, y habiendo perdido todo el color de la cara, el _Shikigami_ pregunta en voz baja, temeroso.

–Así es. Como sabes, tienden a aprovechar cualquier desbalance en el Equilibrio para despertar, abandonar el Mundo de los Muertos y arrasar con todo. ¿O debería decir _devorar_ todo? A fin de cuentas siempre tienen hambre.

–Pero se alimentan de ánimas.

–Precisamente por eso viven en el Mundo de los Muertos, pero toda materia orgánica viva tiene un espíritu. Si no pueden conseguir almas que aún no han cruzado al Otro Lado no hacen feos a conseguirlas ellos mismos.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer?

–Lo primero y más importante es averiguar qué ha causado la distorsión, pero mientras tanto tenemos que proteger al resto.

–El problema es que yo he perdido la capacidad de verlos.

–Si no te importa ser capaz de ver mucho más que simplemente los _Bone Specters_ podemos hacer un Contrato momentáneamente.

–¿Un Contrato? Es raro que esté en la posición de Cliente.

–Lo sé. Para mí también sería muy extraño que alguien me propusiera ser su Cliente, siempre soy yo la Contratista.

–¿Qué debo darte a cambio de tus ojos, Xia? –sereno, Kieran pregunta después de un par de minutos de meditación.

–Tu vínculo con Solomon –sonando arrepentida, la chica responde al momento–. Aunque esto sea un Contrato por tiempo corto y definido sigue siendo una especie de Deseo.

–Y poder ayudar con los Bone Specters es lo que más deseo actualmente –con tono monótono, el hombre comenta procesando la situación.

–Así es. ¡Pero! Como ya dije, este Contrato es temporal, cuando todo esto termine tanto tus ojos como tu vínculo con Solomon volverán a la normalidad.

–De acuerdo, Amishi, hagámoslo.

Después de dedicarle una mirada llena de molestia por el apodo, Achan suspira, se quita las gafas de montura metálica que siempre lleva puestas, cierra los ojos, se acerca al más alto y, obligándolo a agacharse a su altura, le tapa los ojos con sus manos. Susurra unas palabras en la lengua común de su planeta natal, abre los ojos lentamente y, en japonés arcaico, recita:

–Tú, que tienes mis ojos, puedes ver ahora cosas que muy pocos Seres son capaces siquiera de entrever. Aunque puede ser complicado acostumbrarse, siempre puedes reducir tu visión usando lentes graduadas. Abre los ojos y observa el mundo con otra perspectiva.

Al separarse MeiXia del _Shikigami_ , el hombre abre lentamente los ojos, ahoga un quejido sorprendido y está a punto de perder el equilibrio hasta que se apoya en la mesita de la entrada, lugar del que no se han movido en todo momento desde que llegaron allí.

–¡Por todos los…! Puedo ver tu nombre.

–Eso es nuevo. Muy pocos son capaces de verlo; debes de tener mucho poder… y eso solo confirma lo extraño que es que no hayas sido capaz de ver a los _Bone Specters_ que pueden avistarse por las calles –divertida, la muchacha comenta con simpleza–. ¡Ah! Y ni se te ocurra pronunciar mi nombre completo. Me gusta estar en el anonimato –con tono peligroso y dedicándole una mirada fulminante, Achan no duda en amenazarlo.

–Tranquila que no pensaba hacerlo. Sé lo que te molesta y déjame decirte que eres terrorífica enfadada.

Por única respuesta, Ami le sonríe con suficiencia y le indica adentrarse en la casa para ver si hay algo que les diga por qué y cómo Solomon ha podido desaparecer. Mori asiente y ambos se separan para investigar la vivienda. Usando el vínculo que ha obtenido del Shikigami, la pelinegra se dirige al dormitorio del folclorista y observa todo con detenimiento. Como tanteando el terreno, la chica se acerca al armario doble y abre la puerta de la derecha. Sobre el futón doblado en el estante del medio, hay una hoja de papel doblada dos veces con su nombre escrito en el centro con la indudable caligrafía de Seiwa. Sentándose en el suelo delante del armario, Mei desdobla la hoja y empieza a leer.

“ _Estimada Amisama:_

_Si estás leyendo esta misiva significa que Kieran por fin ha notado que algo está mal y ha decidido llamarte para que vuelvas a venir a ayudarnos._

_He de admitir que, aunque nadie te recordara excepto nosotros dos, se ha notado mucho tu ausencia y no sé si lo sabrás, pero hace unos meses hubo un seísmo en la vieja construcción a la que nadie va en los terrenos de la Academia. Resulta que Konstantin se encontraba allí pintando cuando ocurrió el temblor y, de hecho, ha estado allí pintando desde que te fuiste, completamente decaído. Por suerte, fue olvidándose de que faltaba algo cuando Kieran nos hizo caso y empezó a cortejarlo._

_También es importante decir que, aunque no le dimos importancia al principio, el sismo tuvo mucho que ver con que los_ Bone Specters _hayan despertado y decidido invadir el Mundo de los Vivos._

_Ese fue, de hecho, el principio del disturbio._

_He estado investigando el fenómeno y resulta que la vieja construcción fue en un principio la morada de un antiguo hechicero al que quemaron por brujería y es muy posible que alguien haya decidido desenterrar algunos viejos instrumentos con ese temblor._

_Por otro lado, estoy seguro de que te estarás preguntando por qué Kieran no ha sido capaz de notar a los_ Bone Especters _. Sinceramente yo también me lo pregunto, pero tengo la teoría de que incluso las habilidades y sentidos de un_ Shikigami _, y de un_ Kirin _como Kieran, pueden llegar a oxidarse al no darles uso._

_Viendo que Kieran ni se inmutaba cuando empezaron a aparecer, decidí ir yo mismo a la vieja edificación a investigar más por mi cuenta._

_Os espero allí,_

_Seiwa Solomon_ ”.

–En la vieja edificación de la Academia, de acuerdo –murmurando, la chica se levanta del suelo, carta en mano, y baja a la planta baja, buscando a Kieran. Al verlo en la cocina le enseña la nota–. Tal parece que Solomon ha hecho todo el trabajo él solo. Ha estado en la Academia todo este tiempo. Vamos.

–¿En la Academia? ¿Por qué? –confuso, pero no demasiado por ser capaz de ver el aura de MeiXia, la cual indica que la raíz del desequilibrio se encuentra allí, el _Shikigami_ decide preguntar.

–Solomon, y el origen de todo esto, están en la vieja edificación en la que se dio el temblor hace unos meses. Donde tu Konstantin estaba pintando cuando se vino abajo.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, Kieran y Mei salen de casa de Solomon, cierran con llave y, en un movimiento de la mano de la chica, ambos desaparecen en un torbellino de Fuego para aparecer un minuto después a doscientos metros de la vieja construcción. Nada más mirar en su dirección, Kieran se pone alerta.

–¿Los ves ahora? –mirando hacia el gran _FeliMan Specter_ , con cráneo y mandíbula de felino gigante, cuernos de carnero, esqueleto humanoide y con aproximadamente cinco metros de altura que, aunque resulta obvio que es un centinela, se encuentra dormitando al lado de lo que parece ser una hoguera, Xia pregunta en un susurro.

–Sí. ¿Cómo es que no tienes miedo? –susurrando de vuelta, el hombre cuestiona procurando que su voz no flaquee.

–Sinceramente estoy acostumbrada a tratar con ellos y precisamente los _FeliMan_ son los que menos trabajo me suelen dar, ya que les gusta dormitar al lado del fuego –encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo suavemente, la respuesta no se hace esperar.

–Desde luego que no deben ser muy buenos Centinelas a tu lado –riendo en voz baja, el _Shikigami_ comenta con humor.

–Y esa es la razón por la que suelo actuar de cebo: Si los Centinelas no se alteran, el resto de _Bone Specters_ tampoco lo hacen y eso los hace algo menos agresivos y peligrosos. Salvo los _ManNa Specters_ , ellos tan solo se guían por su instinto y no hacen caso al resto, vigías o no vigías.

–¿Cómo lo hacemos para entrar?

–Dado que está dormido, solo tenemos que acercarnos sigilosamente y entrar a las ruinas.

–¿Y si se despierta?

Por toda respuesta, la muchacha empieza a andar a paso seguro pero cuidadoso y silencioso hasta la vieja construcción todavía derruida. Maldiciendo entre dientes, Kieran la sigue procurando no hacer ruido, para lo cual es realmente útil poder ver con tanta nitidez todo lo que lo rodea.

Una vez que llegan al lado del _FeliMan_ , Achan se gira en seco a mirar al Shikigami con cierta inquisición en sus ojos dos segundos antes de que el pie del japonés se pose sobre una solitaria hoja, despertando al Centinela. Algo molesta, la chica le indica entrar rápidamente en las ruinas mientras, con una simple mirada a la hoguera, el fuego se aviva con bastante intensidad y el esqueleto humanoide con calavera de felino lucha por no quedarse dormido de nuevo, cosa que le es imposible conseguir cuando Mei se quita las gafas de montura metálica y las cuencas del _FeliMan Specter_ miran fijamente los hermosos orbes dorados de la muchacha, durmiéndose en el acto. Como medida preventiva, la chica decide quedarse un par de segundos vigilando que sigue dormido antes de adentrarse ella también en la edificación derruida y ponerse las gafas.

Una vez al lado de Kieran, el hombre la recibe con una disculpa, la cual es aceptada con una sonrisa inocente de parte de Achan. Poco tiempo después, ambos deciden moverse por los pasadizos subterráneos de las ruinas, buscando a Solomon o cualquier indicio que les diga qué y por qué ocasionó el seísmo de hace unos meses.

Kieran empieza a impacientarse al pasar una hora y veinte minutos sin haber encontrado nada y la muchacha tan solo se limita a quitarse el guante blanco de su mano derecha y posar la misma sobre el brazo más cercano del hombre, logrando tranquilizarlo con el contacto. Es justo en ese momento que el _Shikigami_ capta movimiento a su derecha y un par de manos hacen que entre por la misma puerta por la que acaban de pasar. Como quien simplemente da un paseo, Ami entra detrás de él y, cara a cara, se topan con el sereno y cansado rostro de Seiwa Solomon.

–¿Has podido encontrar algo más? –antes de que el más alto tenga tiempo de salir de su estupor y reaccionar, la única mujer del grupo pregunta tranquilamente.

–No mucho, salvo que este sitio está infestado de _ManNa Specters_ , aunque últimamente no me he topado con ninguno –con tono calmado, el folclorista responde tras permitirse suspirar con suavidad.

–La parte buena de eso que es sabemos con seguridad que no hay otros tipos de _Bone Specters_ por el lugar. Los _ManNa Specters_ son muy territoriales y no tolerarán que otros _Bone Specters_ deambulen por lo que consideran como su territorio. La parte mala es que, aunque parece que hayan desaparecido, los _ManNa_ ya son lo suficientemente peligrosos por su cuenta. Hay que tratar de que no nos detecten –Mei comenta pensativa, maquinando alguna estrategia.

–¿Y si no podemos pasar desapercibidos? –cruzándose de brazos, y bastante preocupado, Mori pregunta sorpresivamente.

–De ser así, los obligaré a que peleen contra mí y vosotros seguiréis investigando el origen del Desequilibrio –indiferente, la chica responde sin tapujos y sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

Sin querer cuestionarla demasiado, ambos hombres asienten y siguen adentrándose en el laberinto de pasadizos subterráneos, hasta que llegan a un pasillo con una única puerta y, al abrirla, se encuentran con un centenar de esqueletos con tronco humanoide, extremidades superiores con grandes cuchillas agrietadas, extremidad inferior como de serpiente con pequeñas cuchillas a lo largo de la ella a modo de pequeñas patas y terminando en una esfera de pinchos, cuernos en el cráneo y grandes alas saliendo de los omóplatos tumbados en el suelo, derrotados. En medio de toda la estancia se encuentra un altar con un libro abierto y, delante de él, se encuentra otro _ManNa Specter_. De pie y preparado para atacar.

–Tal y como me esperaba. Quedaos atrás, yo me encargo –quitándose el chal y volviéndose a poner el guante que se quitó para tranquilizar al _Shikigami_ , Achan pronuncia seriamente, sacándose dos _magatamas_ de color violeta y lanzándoselas a ambos hombres.

Sorprendidos, Solomon y Kieran cogen los pequeños amuletos con cierta dificultad antes de que se caigan al suelo.

Sin darle mayor importancia a sus acompañantes, la chica decide en el último minuto quitarse las gafas y dejarlas sobre el pañuelo en el suelo, aunque sepa que su poder como Musa no funciona con su contrincante. Justo en el momento en el que empieza a incorporarse, una bola de hueso con espinas le roza la mejilla, ocasionando que un leve hilillo de sangre le caiga por el cuello dos segundos antes de que el corte se cierre. A modo de contraataque, la chica recoge las gotas de sangre de su cuello con los dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha y logra rozar, con esos mismos dedos, la protuberancia del _ManNa Specter_ antes de que le diera tiempo a alejarla de ella. Justo donde la sangre rozó la esfera con pinchos de hueso hay una quemadura que rápidamente se convierte en ceniza.

Curioso, el _ManNa Specter_ se inspecciona la zona calcinada poco antes de lanzarse a atacar con las cuchillas. Achan esquiva a duras penas y contraataca con una patada a lo que sería el ojo de la criatura. Como toda respuesta, el _Bone Specter_ pasa a atacar con la protuberancia de su cola y MeiXia bloquea sin problemas con sus brazos.

Están en un tira y afloja constante sin que ninguno de los dos obtenga la delantera hasta que, en un descuido de la muchacha, el _ManNa Specter_ consigue, con una de las cuchillas, romperle el guante izquierdo y hacerle un corte profundo en la mano, permitiendo que se observen unas manchas, de colores claros y variantes entre blanco, gris, amarillo y rosa, que se extienden por toda su mano izquierda y que, poco a poco, van subiendo por su muñeca hasta su antebrazo.

La chica se queda un par de segundos sin moverse, estupefacta y mirando el suelo hasta que empieza a recitar unas suaves palabras en un idioma que solo ella es capaz de entender. Acto seguido, toda la sangre que está perdiendo a causa del corte en la mano se transforma en pequeños petirrojos y gatos azules rusos que van atacando al _ManNa Specter_ , regenerándose una y otra vez cada vez que lo que queda de la esfera con espinas de su cola y de sus cuchillas va partiéndolos en dos o destrozándolos contra el suelo. A causa del impacto con las pequeñas criaturas creadas con la sangre de Achan, el _Bone Specter_ comienza a convertirse en ceniza, tras lo cual acaba completamente calcinado al cabo de media hora. Las manchas de su mano izquierda han desaparecido y Ami, todavía con la mirada baja, observa cómo se regenera el corte. Los petirrojos y los gatos azules rusos desaparecen y tanto Kieran como Solomon se apresuran a comprobar cómo está. Soltando un gran suspiro, la chica les indica que está bien, sonriendo levemente con intención de tranquilizar.

Una vez que Kieran se cerciona de que se han curado todas sus heridas, los tres se acercan al altar y observan el libro, el cual está abierto por una doble página que muestra, por una lado, la vía de creación de una Piedra Filosofal y su posible relación con otra piedra, tan blanca y brillante como hermosa, que recibe el nombre de _Sesshōseki_ , y por el otro la inscripción “ _Un Reloj para el Hechicero, dos Plumas para el Ángel, una Estrella para el Rey, dos Dragones para la Emperatriz y una Mariposa para el Oráculo_ ” en la parte superior de la página, escrita con una caligrafía gótica y elegante y el dibujo de trece nomeolvides en la parte inferior de la misma.

Bajo el libro hay un relicario con la forma de una triqueta que, al ser destruido por la magia conjunta de Kieran, Solomon y MeiXia, devuelve todo a la normalidad, devolviendo también a los _Bone Specters_ al Otro Lado.

Lentamente, los tres salen de la vieja construcción y, desapareciendo en un torbellino de Fuego, aparecen frente a la vivienda de Solomon, donde el dueño acaba entrando tras despedirse de sus dos acompañantes y prometerle a Mori que pasaría a visitarlos a él y a Konstya cuando descansara.

 

* * *

 

_Mientras tanto, con Konstantin y Konstya_

Incómodos, Konstantin y Konstya se miran en silencio. Al entrar, cada uno se sentó en la mesa del comedor, uno frente al otro. Konstya todavía está digiriendo las nuevas y Petrov espera pacientemente a que haga la primera pregunta.

–Entonces, ¿venís de otra dimensión? –pasado un cuarto de hora, cuando consigue salir de su estupor, decide cuestionar, en ruso, con toda la tranquilidad que es capaz de reunir.

–Sé que es difícil de asimilar, pero es cierto. Soñé con Mori y contigo, llamé a Chi para preguntarle por el significado de ese sueño y lo próximo que sé es que estábamos delante de vosotros. ¿Tú y Mori? –al igual que su contraparte, el profesor contesta y pregunta a su vez con toda la serenidad que es capaz de acumular.

–Sé que suena raro. Al principio no nos aguantábamos, pero no es tan malo. Es… extraño, estar en una relación con él, pero también es muy agradable. ¿En tu dimensión no os lleváis nada bien?

–Así es. Sé que se siente responsable de Solomon y que seguramente la razón de que no le caiga bien sea que todavía sigo queriendo retratarlo… No, pensándolo bien, él no aguanta a nadie salvo al propio Solomon. Incluso trata mal a MeiXia.

–Si se parece en algo a Kieran, y desde luego que suena como él, lo más seguro es que no quiera demostrar que se preocupa. En cuanto a tu amiga, ¿puede ser porque no la conoce lo suficiente o, por el contrario, porque no quiera dejar ver a los demás que realmente la conoce?

–Ahora que lo mencionas es posible, sí. ¿Cómo empezasteis a salir?

–¿No era mi turno? Bueno, pues cuando Solomon accedió a que lo retratara, Kieran repentinamente dejó de regañarme, dedicarme miradas de advertencia, o de cualquier otro tipo, a decir verdad; e incluso de cruzarse conmigo en los pasillos. Al principio no le di importancia, al fin y al cabo todo era más tranquilo de esa forma, hasta que un día hubo un gran temblor y las viejas infraestructuras de la Academia se derrumbaron. Dio la casualidad de que me encontraba allí pintando, por lo que me quedé encerrado bajo los escombros y Kieran fue el que me sacó de ahí y estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo que estuve recuperándome, tanto en el hospital como en casa. Uno de esos días me confesó que le gustaba y que, aunque sabía que después de todo lo mal que me había tratado no lo merecía, quisiera que le diera una oportunidad de ser amigos. Sin saber bien cómo debía actuar en ese momento accedí. Poco a poco fuimos conociéndonos mutuamente y acabé enamorándome de él. Al cabo de unos días me declaré y, bueno, el resto es historia. ¿Cómo es que todo este tema de la magia no te afecta?

–Déjame adivinar: La Academia, o esa vieja construcción al menos, era la única donde se dio el sismo –ante el asentimiento de su interlocutor, Konstantin tuerce el gesto, consciente del accidente que, siendo sinceros, también le pasó a él hacía un par de meses–. No sé mucho sobre el tema, pero también ocurrió donde vengo, con la salvedad de que nadie estaba allí cuando ocurrió el seísmo y Judas parecía enfadado por algo. Por otro lado, no es como si la Magia no me afectara. Cuando me enteré de su existencia fue un gran golpe para mí y cuando pedí el Deseo al principio fue bastante difícil, sin embargo ahora he aprendido mucho y se ha convertido en parte de mi vida.

–Ahora es mi turno de adivinar: Tu Deseo fue poder viajar en el Tiempo al igual que por otros lugares del mundo. Es lo mismo que yo pediría.

Ambos empiezan a reír, en completa comodidad en la compañía del otro y, tan a gusto y tranquilos están el uno con el otro que, cuando repentinamente suena el teléfono fijo un par de horas después ambos se sobresaltan, sorprendidos por la inesperada interrupción. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Konstya contesta sin siquiera mirar el número que lo está llamando, asombrándose al oír la voz de su madre.

– _Matushka_ (Mamá), ¿va todo bien? –Konstya pregunta confuso y preocupado a partes iguales.

–Oh, sí, _Dorogoy syn_ (Querido hijo). Todo va estupendamente. Llamaba solo para preguntarte como te va con tu novio y para saber si ha habido alguna novedad –alegremente, Anastasia Kuznetsova responde con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

–Pues aparte de que tenías razón al decir que Kieran es un “Ser Mágico”… no hay muchas novedades más –anonadado por el tino de su madre, decide obviar la razón por la que se ha enterado de la naturaleza mágica de Kieran.

–¿Ves? Te lo dije. Pero todo va bien entre vosotros, ¿verdad?

–Sí, _Matushka_ , todo va bien.

–¡Perfecto! Dile que he llamado y dale saludos de mi parte. ¡Te quiero!

–Y yo a ti.

Al colgar el auricular, lo primero con lo que Konstya se encuentra es la mirada estupefacta de Konstantin hacia él. Confuso, le pregunta si pasa algo.

–En la dimensión de dónde vengo _Matushka_ pereció cuando Pashenka y yo teníamos quince años.

–Aquí fue Pashenka la que falleció. ¿Cómo está ahora? ¿Tienes alguna foto suya?

–Sí, tengo que tener alguna en el móvil. ¿Tienes tú alguna de _Matushka_?

–¡Por supuesto! Dame un momento que las busque.

Tras esto, Konstya va a la sala de estar y coge de una estantería un pesado álbum fotográfico. Acto seguido, vuelve corriendo al comedor y empiezan a contarse anécdotas de su adolescencia y enseñándose fotos de Anastasia y Praskovia. Justo así es como Kieran y MeiXia los encuentran al volver de su aventura en el laberinto subterráneo de la vieja edificación del Campus de la Academia.

Al verlos llegar, ambos Petrov les dan la bienvenida y, tras despedirse, Konstantin y Ami vuelven a su dimensión, donde un ramo de trece nomeolvides los espera en la puerta del apartamento del pintor.


	6. Chen LiuPao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una hermosa Mariposa ha aparecido por la capital del Imperio chino y el Primer Emperador, Qin Shi Huang ha ordenado que la capturen y la lleven ante él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito originalmente en 2009.

La aparición de una mariposa con alas de un negro puro y un curioso pero atrayente brillo blanco lleva alertando a la capital del imperio chino durante varios días. La conmoción por su presencia es tanta que han empezado a aparecer rumores de que dicha mariposa podría tener orígenes divinos.

–¡Orígenes divinos! ¿Cómo es eso posible? –la potente voz de Qin Shi Huang, autoproclamado Primer Emperador de China y cuarto rey de la dinastía Qin, resuena por las paredes del palacio.

–Es lo que dicen los aldeanos y tal parece que es por su peculiar color, más negro que el propio ébano, y por el brillo místico y blanquecino que tienen sus alas. Aquellos que la han visto aseguran que es hermosa y completamente anormal, pudiendo atraer todas las miradas y hasta producir milagros con tan solo un aleteo –Li Si, el ministro del Emperador, explica con paciencia lo que dicen los habitantes de la capital.

–Ciertamente increíble… quiero verla, haz que la traigan ante mí.

–Sí, Emperador.

No muy convencido de que se pueda cumplir la voluntad del Emperador, el ministro sale de la sala y comunica a los guardias el deseo de atrapar a la mariposa que lleva conmocionando de tal manera a la ciudad. Muchos de sus mejores guerreros son enviados en su busca, mas todos los esfuerzos que hacen para atrapar al lepidóptero son en vano y siempre llegan ante el Emperador con las manos vacías. A pesar de la orden, el hecho de que nadie consiga capturar al insecto no parece importarle mucho a Qin Shi Huang hasta que, pasados ya varios meses, el resultado sigue siendo el mismo. Es entonces cuando empieza a impacientarse y decide mandar a todos aquellos que no están trabajando en la construcción de la Gran Muralla, las carreteras o en la tumba con los guerreros y caballos a escala real que vayan en busca de la mariposa y, cuando consiguieran atraparla, llevarla ante su presencia en el palacio. Justo después de dar la orden, el Emperador sale junto al ministro a un viaje a la China Occidental, en busca de las legendarias islas de los inmortales y del secreto de la vida eterna.

Todos allí obedecen al Emperador, aunque todo aquel que intenta acercarse al lepidóptero consigue siempre el mismo resultado, que la mariposa se aleje de ellos y no consigan su cometido de cazarla. Varios meses más son los que están así hasta que, un día a principios de septiembre, un joven guerrero decide seguir a la mariposa cuando se aleja fuera de su alcance. Sin perder tiempo, se monta en su corcel lo más rápido que puede y sigue al insecto en lo que es un viaje de varias horas a caballo, y sin descanso, a un oscuro y denso bosque. La mariposa no tarda en adentrarse allí y el guerrero decide también entrar, siguiéndola. Grande es su sorpresa cuando, en vez de encontrar a la mariposa de alas negras y brillo blanquecino encuentra también otras dos, una de ellas con las alas del mismo color negro puro que la primera pero con un brillo escarlata como la sangre fresca que es mucho más aterrador y escalofriante que el de su compañera; el otro lepidóptero es de un color blanco puro con un brillo grisáceo igual o más terrorífico que la anterior.

Las tres mariposas observan al joven y él, a su vez, observa al trío de artrópodos. En un momento inesperado, las mariposas empiezan a volar, cada una hacia una dirección distinta. ¿A qué criatura seguir? La pregunta no desaparece de la mente del guerrero aun cuando, inconscientemente, sus piernas se mueven en la misma dirección que el insecto por el que llegó a ese bosque en primer lugar: la mariposa negra con brillos blanquecinos.

Pasadas unas horas, y habiéndose perdido el joven guerrero varias veces, las mariposas lo guían hacia un pequeño prado, lleno de flores y arbustos, rodeado de árboles somníferos y con un pequeño lago en el centro. La mayoría de las plantas y arbustos que hay en la llanura tienen propiedades somníferas y curativas que, al abusar de las dosis permitidas, se convierten en venenosas y hasta mortales. Una de las flores anuales, además, es muy conocida para el guerrero: las amapolas.

Poco tiempo después, ante los ojos del joven y en el mismo lugar donde estaban las mariposas hacía apenas unos segundos, empiezan a aparecer las siluetas de tres niños, los tres de unos trece años de edad. El chico del medio es de estatura baja, cabello liso, hasta la cintura y de color plateado con un mechón negro sobresaliendo en la nuca y ojos de color azul eléctrico. El niño a la izquierda es de estatura ligeramente alta, cabello liso, corto y de color plateado con un mechón negro con reflejos rojizos sobresaliendo en la nuca y ojos de color azul eléctrico. Por último, el joven de la derecha es de estatura alta, cabello liso, hasta la mitad del cuello, plateado, con un mechón blanco con brillos grisáceos sobresaliendo en la nuca y ojos de color azul eléctrico.

–¿Dónde están las mariposas? ¿Quiénes son? –tartamudeando un poco debido al asombro y el desconcierto, ligeramente asustado.

–Somos Mariposas y podemos conceder Deseos –el chico del medio explica con simpleza, ganándose una mirada desconcertada de parte de sus hermanos–. No empecemos, por favor, Zen, Lem. Ha sido el único mortal al que se le ha ocurrido seguirme hasta aquí, merece que al menos contestemos sus preguntas.

–Como quieras, Ren, pero solo por esta vez –la respuesta es por parte del niño a la izquierda, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa suave y dulce del aludido y un leve bufido del otro joven.

–¿Quiénes son? –el guerrero pregunta ante el interrogante de no saber cómo llamar a cada uno de los niños.

–Yo soy Ren, el mayor. A mi izquierda se encuentra Lem, el menor, y a mi derecha está Zen, el mediano. ¿Por qué me habéis seguido? –el muchacho del centro es el que decide responder.

–El Emperador ha ordenado capturaros y llevaros ante él.

–De poco servirá llevarme hasta él pero, si conseguís atraparnos a los tres, podemos cumpliros un Deseo.

–¿A qué os referís con que de poco servirá llevaros ante él?

–El Emperador morirá dentro de poco, aunque el tiempo es relativo para nosotros así que pueden pasar semanas o incluso años para que muera. Por otro lado, intentad atraparnos si tenéis algún deseo que cumplir.

Tras estas palabras, los niños se convierten en mariposas. Ren en la Mariposa negra con brillos blanquecinos, Zen en la Mariposa negra con brillos escarlatas y, por último, Lem en la Mariposa blanca con brillos grisáceos. Las tres empiezan a volar, alejándose del joven guerrero, quien no duda en seguirlas para atraparlas.

Al cabo de varias horas, el hombre consigue aprisionar a la Mariposa negra con brillos blancos pero es incapaz de capturar a cualquiera de las otras dos. Ren cambia a su forma humana y le pregunta por su Deseo.

–No tengo ninguno, aunque desde siempre he sido bastante curioso y me gusta conocer todo lo que me rodea y cómo funcionan las cosas –con toda sinceridad, el guerrero comenta intentando recuperar el aire perdido por la carrera que tuvo que dar para atrapar definitivamente a la Mariposa.

–Ya veo. En ese caso dejadme proponeros un trato: Os concederé todo el conocimiento del Universo a cambio de saber vuestro nombre y que seáis nuestro heraldo.

 

* * *

 

Al regresar el joven guerrero Chen LiuPao a la capital, y tras la muerte del Primer Emperador de China Qin Shi Huang, la Leyenda de las Mariposas Gemelas dio inicio en el país gracias a unas pautas que el propio Ren le contó, junto con el conocimiento que le concedió por su Deseo, localizando a las Mariposas en un bosque cerca de Songjiang.


	7. Kaede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konstantin Petrov ha vuelto a tener sueños extraños y MeiXia Schwartz decide volver a llevárselo de aventura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito por petición de una amiga.  
> Advertencia: Mpreg (Embarazo masculino)

_Cuando volvió en sí, Konstantin se encontraba andando por las calles de París cogido de la mano de Solomon, el cual se encontraba más tranquilo de lo que era habitual cuando estaba a su lado. Seiwa no solía bajar la guardia de esa forma frente a él, ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando? Como si hubiera notado la confusión de su acompañante, el_ Onmyōji _giró ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo._

_–Konstya, ¿estás bien? –el japonés preguntó con suavidad en inglés, preocupado por el ruso._

_–Sí, Solomon, estoy bien. Tal parece que estaba soñando despierto sin darme cuenta –el pintor respondió inmediatamente, también en inglés, y procurando que no se notara la tensión de su voz y su postura._

_¿Desde cuándo el folclorista se refería a él como Konstya? ¿Y por qué han estado andando cogidos de la mano?_

_–¿Soñando despierto? –el moreno susurra con curiosidad._

_Y fue entonces que Konstantin se dio cuenta de la peligrosa y asesina presencia que se encontraba tras ellos. Acongojado, el rubio se dio la vuelta sin soltar la mano de Solomon y la mirada ardiente de Kieran, llena de odio y furia sofocante, fue más que suficientes para que su subconsciente saliera rápidamente de allí._

* * *

 

Sobresaltado, Konstya abre los ojos y, consciente del peso de la dulce spitz japonesa acurrucada sobre su pecho, consigue de alguna manera controlar su cuerpo y no incorporarse. No quiere perturbar el sueño de la pequeña pero, en cuanto menos se lo espera, Achan decide cambiar a su forma humana, acostada de costado a su lado.

–Siento si te he despertado, Chi –el ruso comenta en inglés con la respiración acelerada.

–No te preocupes, estaba ya despierta. ¿Qué has soñado esta vez, Konstya? –preocupada por lo alterado que está, la chica pregunta en voz baja, hablando el ruso, mientras se incorpora un poco en la cama y le masajea levemente los pectorales, en el lugar exacto en el que se encuentra el corazón, con la intención de tranquilizar los latidos y la respiración frenéticos.

–¿Recuerdas aquel sueño que tuve hace poco más de 5 meses donde estaba muy acaramelado con Kieran? –siguiendo la elección del idioma de MeiXia, Konstantin responde también en ruso.

–Cómo olvidarlo… No has vuelto a soñar con ellos, ¿no?

–No, peor. Por alguna razón Solomon y yo íbamos caminando de la mano y Kieran nos estaba espiando con intención de descuartizarme.

–Esto ya se está haciendo habitual. ¿Quieres ver cómo sería tu visa si Solomon hubiera aceptado que lo retrataras desde el principio?

–¿Otra Dimensión? Claro, ¿por qué no? Puedo pedir el día libre si quieres, aunque no dudo que Judas me llame para contestarme antes de que tenga tiempo a llamarlo yo. Tú sigues con la baja médica, ¿no?

–Sí, Caín me dio el justificante para faltar todos estos meses a la escuela y, como aún no me encuentro mejor, sigue estando vigente. Hasta Kita- _sensei_ parece preocupado por mi salud.

–Me parece muy raro por lo que me has llegado a contar de él, lo cual me lleva a cuestionar por qué no te cambias de escuela. Judas no te pondrá ninguna pega si quisieras estudiar en la Academia.

–Sé que no lo hará, Konstya, y por mucho que me gustaría poder compartir parte de mi vida estudiantil contigo, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la escuela Daimon de Hiroshima.

–¿Sabías que al principio pensé que te referías a la escuela Daimon que hay aquí en París? –Konstantin pregunta con cierto humor, mientras se levanta de la cama para vestirse.

–Sí, lo sabía, pero pensé que era mejor que pensaras que vivía en París y no en Japón para no causarte más confusión –también divertida, MeiXia responde sin levantarse de la cama todavía, esperando pacientemente a que sonara el teléfono del apartamento.

Treinta segundos después, la paciencia de Achan se ve recompensada por el inconfundible sonido del teléfono, ante lo cual Konstya se apresura a salir de la alcoba y contestar, consciente de que es el director el que llama. Una vez que terminan la conversación, el ruso vuelve a la habitación, encontrándose con la cama hecha y la chica ya preparada.

–Judas dice que no hay problema en que nos vayamos de excursión como la vez pasada.

–Genial –sonriendo dulcemente, Mei contesta a la vez que hace aparecer, en su mano derecha, una daga egipcia con incrustaciones de jade en la empuñadura y la hoja grabada con palabras escritas tanto en idiomas actuales como arcaicos y otros que nunca se han visto u oído en la Tierra.

En un suave movimiento de su mano, la daga abre un portal dimensional con el borde de un color negro verdoso y el centro tan oscuro como el ónice. Sin pensárselo demasiado, entran por la brecha en el Espacio-Tiempo y acaban a las afueras del edificio donde se encuentra el dormitorio de Konstantin.

–¿Tal parece que en esta Dimensión sigo viviendo en los dormitorios para profesores? –confuso, Konstya pregunta en voz baja.

–Es posible, sí. Acerquémonos más para buscar a Kieran o a Solomon.

Lentamente ambos empiezan a deambular por el lugar, prestando atención a sus alrededores por si encuentran a cualquiera de los nombrados. Casi instintivamente, el ruso se dirige a la fuente donde, en su mundo, Solomon le contó por primera vez sobre la existencia de los _No-Humanos_ y la magia en sí. Una vez que llegan allí se encuentran con la escena de Konstantin abrazando a Solomon, completamente ajeno a la mirada furibunda que Kieran le lanza desde su escondite tras un árbol cercano a la escena, y el folclorista respondiendo la muestra de afecto con tranquilidad, mirando fijamente a los recién llegados.

–Tal y como supuse no eras mi Konstya. Kieran, espero que no tengas nada que ver con esto –con voz tranquila, el Onmyōji comenta en voz baja y en francés la primera frase, pero habla en voz alta y autoritaria al decir la segunda, sobresaltando a ambos Konstantin y a Kieran, el cual no tiene más remedio que salir de su escondite.

–¡Claro que no tengo nada que ver con que estén aquí! –el _Shikigami_ exclama a la defensiva.

–Y, sin embargo, conseguiste que por un momento la consciencia de mi Konstya se cambiara con la del Konstantin de Achan –todavía con tono autoritario, el moreno explica de forma simple, ocasionando que su Guardián palidezca.

–Aclarado esto… ¿qué es lo que quieres, Kieran? –aburrida, la chica decide intervenir antes de que el Kirin pueda responder–. Oh, no, no me respondas, te conozco y solo me basta con la explicación de Konstya cuando se despertó para saber con exactitud tus intenciones. ¿Por qué todos los Kieran están defectuosos? –molesta, Xia interrumpe a Kieran antes de que tenga siquiera tiempo de pensar en responder, siseando la pregunta con furia mal contenida.

–¿Defectuosos? –Solomon pregunta con tono divertido– Admito que está ciego, pero ¿tanto como estropeado?

–De ciegos pecan todos. Uno que no es capaz de ver a los _Bone Specters_ , otro que no reconoce a sus hijas cuando las mira y otro que no nota un embarazo. Ven, Konstya, vayamos dentro de la Academia para hablar mejor entre todos –la chica contesta con tono inexpresivo y, antes de que el aludido tenga tiempo de reaccionar, decide llevarse a su acompañante a otra parte de los terrenos de la Academia.

–Visto así… vayamos con ellos, Konstya –aún divertido, Solomon coge a Konstantin de la mano y siguen a la recién llegada en silencio, dejando al _Shikigami_ en el mismo sitio, estático.

 

* * *

 

Una vez dentro del edificio principal de la Academia, Konstantin le pregunta a Solomon qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir, quiénes son los recién llegados y por qué el hombre se parece a él. Solemnemente, Seiwa le explica que Petrov y MeiXia vienen de otra Dimensión, razón por la cual ambos rusos se parecen tanto, dado que resultan ser la misma persona. Al llegar a la explicación de lo ocurrido, el japonés se queda en silencio, pensando cómo explicarle a su pareja lo que ocurre.

–Profesor Petrov, ¿cree usted en la existencia de seres capaces de realizar “magia”? –interrumpiendo la cadena de pensamientos del folclorista, una amable voz se oye a sus espaldas.

Curiosos, Konstantin y Solomon se giran para mirar al recién llegado, Taki Kaede, nuevo profesor en la Academia. Sorprendido, Konstya lo mira con rapidez, susurrando su nombre.

–Konstya, no es nuestro Kaede, cálmate –la chica susurra mientras pone su mano derecha sobre el brazo de su acompañante, impidiendo que se levante.

–Profesor Taki, buenos días. Si me hubiera hecho esa pregunta hace un par de horas le habría dicho que, aunque soy escéptico, no creería demasiado en su existencia. Viendo ahora de frente a mi contraparte de otra dimensión no tengo más remedio que creer firmemente en su existencia –intentando hablar con voz neutra y tranquila, Konstantin responde la pregunta con cierta lentitud, aclarando sus ideas.

–Sabia respuesta. Resulta que existen hombres que forman parte de este grupo de personas capaces de manejar la “magia” que son capaces de embarazarse y, por el contrario, hay también ciertas mujeres de este grupo capaz de embarazar a otras mujeres –el pelirrojo comenta con dulzura.

–De acuerdo, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con lo que…? –abriendo grandemente los ojos, el profesor Petrov se gira para mirar a Solomon, quien está ligeramente nervioso– ¿Eres uno de esos hombres?

–Lo soy, Konstya –el _Onmyōji_ responde en voz baja.

–¿Y vamos a ser padres?

Cuando Seiwa asiente, Konstantin abre ligeramente la boca y, sin previo aviso, se desploma sobre el folclorista a la misma vez que Mori, quien acaba de llegar, se acerca a la pareja con una velocidad vertiginosa y un aura asesina rodeándolo. Como toda respuesta a la agresividad de Kieran, la chica levanta su mano derecha y una barrera protectora se levanta alrededor de Solomon y Petrov, impidiendo que el _Shikigami_ se acerque demasiado a ellos.

–¡Xia, no lo protejas! –el Kirin exclama enfurecido, dirigiéndose ahora hacia la japonesa.

–Mucho me temo que no puedo permitir que le pongas las manos encima, Mori. Para empezar, deberías saber ya que tarde o temprano aparecería un bebé. Por otro lado, sé que tu intención para llamarme, aunque sé que no has sido tú el responsable de los cambios de consciencia, es para separarlos y sabes que no tengo intención alguna de hacerlo. Para terminar, sabes mejor que nadie que el bebé necesita a ambos padres para poder desarrollarse en condiciones; Solomon y Konstantin están destinados y el tipo de unión que comparten no se considera normal.

Notando que el _Shikigami_ no da indicios de razonar y ni siquiera se inmuta por el uso de su apellido en vez de su nombre, Mei chasquea los dedos y engulle a Kieran en una burbuja soporífera que lo sumerge en un letargo que lo mantendrá quieto y tranquilo durante un tiempo. Sin darle mayor importancia al Kirin, Xia le pide a Konstya que lleve a Petrov hacia la enfermería mientras les indica a Solomon y Kaede que los sigan. Saliendo levemente de su estupor, el ruso se apresura a coger en brazos a su contraparte desmayada y seguir las indicaciones de la joven.

Una vez que llegan al consultorio y Konstya ha dejado a Konstantin en una camilla libre, Achan hace que Solomon se siente en una silla al lado de la cama.

–No te preocupes, Solomon, ha tenido una sobrecarga de información y por eso se ha desmayado. Konstya, quédate aquí cuidando de ambos, por favor, Kaede y yo tenemos que hablar –MeiXia comenta con tranquilidad, preparando algunos paños húmedos para Petrov.

–¿Qué hay de Kieran? –Seiwa pregunta con cierta dificultad, curioso por los efectos de la esfera somnífera de la _Qilion_ del Fuego.

–Despertará en un par de horas a lo sumo, por lo que tampoco tienes que preocuparte por él.

Tras la pequeña explicación, Taki y Achan salen de la enfermería, dirigiéndose al despacho del hombre, quien le ofrece sentarse en el pequeño sillón frente al escritorio, donde sus alumnos suelen sentarse cuando tienen alguna tutoría con él en la habitación.

–No creo que haga falta admitir que fui yo el que intercambió las consciencias, supongo –con cierto humor en su voz, el profesor comenta suspirando.

–Técnicamente acabas de hacerlo, pero no, no hacía falta. Tampoco hace falta que admitas que has estado jugando con los Hilos del Destino, aunque he de decir que tu decisión no fue tan horrible como parece –Xia responde sosegadamente–. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Kaede?

–Demasiadas cosas a decir verdad, y no estoy seguro de poder pagar el precio.

–De acuerdo, empecemos por el principio. ¿Por qué cambiaste los Hilos del Destino?

–Para proteger a Danna. Aquí nadie le advirtió a Njörd de las repercusiones que podría haber al declararse antes del fin de la Guerra y, aunque todos tuvimos secuelas, las de Danna fueron las peores. El Hilo se deterioró tanto que estuvo a punto de romperse, pero conseguí pararlo en el último momento. Convencí a Njörd para que se dieran un tiempo y mientras tanto me encargué de cuidar a Danna. Cuando Seiwa nació noté que el Hilo del Destino de Njörd iba mutando para formar uno nuevo con él y que el de Danna estaba desapareciendo. Que Danna no tuviera un Hilo del Destino la hacía más vulnerable al control de Talon, por lo que decidí invertir el curso del nuevo Hilo de Njörd para fortalecer el Hilo aún existente con Danna. Dos años después, cuando nacieron Konstantin y Praskovia, noté que Konstantin y Solomon eran fuertemente compatibles y uní sus Hilos del Destino.

–Ya veo. ¿Sabes qué es lo que busca Talon?

–Sinceramente no hemos tenido tiempo de preguntarle sus intenciones. Siempre que nos encontramos con él alguno de nosotros acaba poseído y no es nada fácil librarse de su control.

–Lo sé, me costó mucho trabajo y esfuerzo ser capaz de contrarrestar la posesión de la Sangre. ¿Tsukiyomi ha encontrado una manera de impedir que lo controlen?

–No lo tengo claro, aunque no me lo parece. ¿Por qué preguntas en concreto por él?

–Por las características de su sangre; en cuanto la sangre de Tsukiyomi deja su cuerpo ya no es sangre, sino algo muy parecido a nitrógeno líquido. Por otro lado, las Musas tenemos una habilidad muy concreta con nuestra propia sangre, ¿no es eso cierto?

–Podemos usarla como arma siempre y  cuando entonemos el cántico y esté fuera de nosotras.

–Exacto. ¿Qué necesitas, Taki Kaede?

–Mucha suerte y ser capaz de proteger a los demás.

–Con la suerte no puedo ayudarte más de lo que ya lo estoy haciendo al facilitarte la información que acabo de suministrarte. Con el ser capaz de proteger a los demás puedo ofrecerte un Contrato o un Deseo, depende de lo que prefieras. El Contrato te daría la capacidad de crear barreras protectoras lo suficientemente fuertes como para que las Posesiones de Sangre no puedan ser capaces de hacer efecto. El Deseo pondría a tu disposición distintos tipos de objetos capaces de levantar barreras protectoras que tendrían el mismo resultado que las del Contrato.

–¿Cuál sería el precio de ambos?

–El precio del Contrato es un frasco con tu sangre y el del Deseo es que me fabriques un _magatama_ con tu Aura.

Pensativo, Taki asiente y da su respuesta.

 

* * *

 

Al volver a entrar en la enfermería, el pelirrojo y la chica se encuentran con Konstya y Solomon hablando tranquilamente entre ellos, Konstantin todavía descansando y Kieran, que hace poco tiempo que ha salido de la burbuja soporífera, de brazos cruzados y enfurruñado en una esquina. Al verlos entrar, el _Shikigami_ le dedica a la _Qilion_ del Fuego una mirada llena de furia mal contenida.

–Si no escuchas y no atiendes a razones no tengo más remedio que jugar sucio contigo, Mori. No recurriré a más trampas si te comportas –Mei comenta con sequedad mientras observa fríamente al Kirin–. Solomon, ¿quieres que te  haga una revisión?

–¿Sabes manejar estos cachivaches? –el moreno pregunta a modo de broma.

–No serán muy diferentes a los que estoy acostumbrada, supongo. ¿Quieres arriesgarte? –siguiendo la broma, la chica responde alegremente. Al obtener una respuesta positiva, Xia se lleva a Seiwa a una parte más oculta de la enfermería, donde se encuentran máquinas más o menos sofisticadas y para diversos usos– Siempre me preguntaré por qué Judas tiene instrumentos especializados en obstetricia en la enfermería de la Academia.

–Según Caín, “por si acaso”, y he de decir que en estos momentos nos viene como anillo al dedo –sonriendo muy levemente, el hombre responde con tranquilidad.

–Desde luego es innegable que nos viene muy bien, pero este “por si acaso” resulta ser un poco excesivo –ahogando una carcajada, Achan comenta con humor mientras empieza a examinar al _Onmyōji_.

Poco a poco, la chica le va explicando todos los parámetros e imágenes que se pueden observar en las distintas máquinas, al igual que el sonido del corazón ya completamente formado. Por lo que parece, todo va bien con el embrión. Una vez que ha pasado alrededor de una hora y Solomon está satisfecho, ambos vuelven al área externa de la enfermería, donde Petrov al fin ha vuelto en sí y Konstya no deja de observar a Kaede. Al verlos salir de la zona interna, Konstantin se levanta con cuidado de la camilla y se acerca rápidamente a Seiwa, envolviéndolo en un abrazo protector y amoroso. Mori observa la escena con ojo crítico, pero decide no moverse de la esquina en la que está sentado por las palabras de la joven; realmente no tiene ganas de volver a dormirse por culpa de la esfera somnífera de la _Qilion_ del Fuego.

–¿Está todo bien con Solomon? –Taki pregunta con curiosidad, con clara intención de romper el hielo.

–Así es, por el momento todo está perfecto. Habría que esperar a que termine el primer trimestre para  poder saber a ciencia cierta si va a ser un embarazo de riesgo o no, pero por ahora todo marcha bien –MeiXia responde alegremente, mirando enternecida el abrazo entre Petrov y Seiwa.

Kieran mira a Achan alarmado ante la mención de que podría ser un embarazo de riesgo. Como toda respuesta, la chica le devuelve la mirada con tranquilidad, dándole a entender al Kirin que, aunque es una posibilidad, no es muy probable que vaya a complicarse. No muy conforme, aunque admitiendo la opinión de la muchacha como cierta, el _Shikigami_ asiente suavemente y relaja su postura.

Ante una mirada de Kaede, Ami asiente suavemente y comenta que irá a ayudar al pelirrojo con unos asuntos, indicando al resto que descansen y se tomen la situación con calma. Una vez que ambos han salido de la enfermería, la joven levanta la mano derecha y le lanza a Taki una llama de color violeta, tomándolo por sorpresa. El _Qilion_ del Destino, de forma instintiva, levanta ambos brazos con intención de protegerse, creando, sin proponérselo, una débil barrera con la que choca la pequeña llamarada de la pelinegra. Satisfecha  con los reflejos del hombre, Achan sonríe con suficiencia, con clara intención de irritar a su acompañante. Poco a poco, Mei va atacando aleatoriamente diferentes objetos, estructuras o árboles para ayudar al pelirrojo a manejar su nuevo poder y, pasadas tres horas de entrenamiento, el control que el japonés tiene sobre las barreras resulta ser bastante bueno.

–¿Crees estar preparado para enfrentarte a Talon de ser necesario? –Xia pregunta al poco tiempo de haber terminado, mirando fijamente a Kaede.

–Tenéis que iros ya, ¿verdad? –Taki comenta en voz baja, recuperando la respiración con lentitud.

–Eso me temo. Me llamaste para ayudarte a derrotar a tu enemigo y ya no hay nada más que pueda hacer por ti; que nos encontráramos con Solomon y se descubriera que está esperando un bebé de Konstantin ha sido un efecto colateral de mi visita aquí. Por otro lado, debí haberme dado cuenta antes de que todo esto era obra tuya.

–De haberlo sabido no hubieras traído a tu Konstantin hasta aquí.

–Así es. Tú no lo conociste hasta entrar a formar parte del plantel de profesorado de la Academia, pero Konstya hizo un Contrato conmigo y eso hizo que fuera capaz de viajar en el Tiempo, donde acabó en la época de la Tercera Guerra y conoció a Taki Kaede.

–¿Dejaste que fuera a esa época? –escéptico, el pelirrojo exclama más que pregunta.

–Fue en su primer intento de saltar de una época a otra y no es como si pudiera haberle enseñado a viajar en el Tiempo y el Espacio de una manera práctica –la chica explica rápidamente, todavía sin estar contenta con la equivocación del ruso.

Después de la explicación, ambos vuelven a la enfermería, encontrándose con que ambos Petrov hablan tranquilamente entre ellos en francés mientras los japoneses simplemente escuchan. Alegrándose de que Konstya parece que ha vuelto en sí desde que vio al pelirrojo por primera vez, Ami espera pacientemente a que terminen la conversación antes de advertirle al ruso que ya es hora de que vuelvan a su Dimensión. Ambos pintores se despiden cordialmente el uno del otro, mientras que la despedida con los japoneses es más sobria. Haciendo aparecer su daga, MeiXia crea un portal que los lleva de vuelta a casa.

–Ami, ¿crees que Kaede aparecerá pronto? –agotado, el profesor pregunta en un susurro y hablando en ruso mientras abraza a la japonesa por la espalda y la guía hacia la alcoba para acostarse en la cama.

–No lo sé, Konstya, pero puedo asegurarte sin miedo a equivocarme que también te extraña esté donde esté –dejándose llevar por el más alto, la chica responde también en voz baja y en el mismo idioma, modulando su tono de voz para trasmitirle tranquilidad.

–Eso espero. ¿Acchi? ¿Kaede puede también…?

–¿Tener hijos como Solomon? Sí, puede.

Ligeramente sorprendido y completamente sin habla, el pintor observa la chica con la boca abierta por unos minutos hasta que el timbre hace que se sobresalte y vaya a abrir la puerta, extrañado de tener visita.


	8. Demetrios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el pueblo donde se crió existe el dicho de que el Santuario que se ve en la lejanía es capaz de concederte cualquier Deseo, pero cada vez que alguien intenta subir a él, este se aleja al mismo ritmo que los intentos por acercarse de los habitantes del pueblo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito como parte del reto Camp NaNoWriMo 2019

Se suele decir que en el Santuario a las afueras del pueblo donde Demetrios se crió se puede conceder cualquier Deseo que se tenga, lo difícil es llegar hasta allí debido a que, aunque parezca que está cerca, da la sensación de que con cada paso que se da en su dirección el Templo se aleja esa misma distancia.

Demetrios siempre, desde que era un chiquillo, tuvo curiosidad por acercarse y entrar allí y, de hecho, en su juventud salió del pueblo con intención de llegar al Santuario un mínimo de siete veces, todas obteniendo el mismo resultado del que habla el saber popular: por cada paso que andaba en dirección al Templo, este parecía dar otro hacia atrás, encontrándose a la misma distancia todo el camino. Notando que su madre le echaría una gran regañina si no volvía a su casa para cenar o desayunar, dependiendo de cuándo saliera, Demetrios siempre daba vuelta atrás antes de lo que pretendía desde un principio. A medida que fue creciendo, dejó de intentar llegar hasta el Santuario, aunque su curiosidad por el sitio sagrado fuera la misma que la primera vez que clavó su vista en la arquitectura del lugar.

No es hasta que su mujer y la mayor parte de los habitantes del pueblo enferman que decide, ya con treinta años de edad, embarcarse en un pequeño viaje hasta el Templo, esperando que esta vez la razón que tiene para su desplazamiento hasta el Santuario sea suficiente para poder llegar hasta allí. Aun así, por si acaso el Templo vuelve a eludirlo, empaca comida y agua para varios días, al igual que un saco de dormir y un kit de emergencias en caso de necesitarlo. Al dar el alba, Demetrios se pone el equipaje a su espalda y sale del pueblo, comenzando sus andanzas hasta el Santuario de los Deseos.

Lo primero que nota es que, en vez de alejarse, el Templo se acerca cada vez más hacia él. Contento y con cierta esperanza de poder llegar hasta allí por fin, acelera el paso inconscientemente, queriendo alcanzar su objetivo cuanto antes. Aunque consigue acercarse lo suficiente al Santuario como para estar a pocos pasos de distancia, el lugar sigue estando mucho más lejos del pueblo de lo que podría parecer a primera vista y recorrer el camino le ha llevado el trascurso de tres o cuatro horas. Satisfecho por haber logrado su objetivo, Demetrios decide descansar a los pies del Templo para comer un poco, beber agua y recobrar fuerzas.

Una vez que cree haber descansado lo suficiente, el hombre sube las escaleras del Santuario, muy parecido a cualquier templo griego de origen dórico, y, cuando atraviesa el frontón, se sorprende al observar que el interior del Templo no se parece en nada a los templos que ha visto con anterioridad: el interior es más parecido a una catedral gótica. Desconcertado, Demetrios decide adentrarse en el Santuario de los Deseos y llega a una sala que, a su vez, se divide en tres entradas. En el centro de la habitación, en el suelo, se encuentra una inscripción que dice “ _Un reloj para el Hechicero, dos plumas para el Ángel, una estrella para el Rey, dos dragones para la Emperatriz y una mariposa para el Oráculo_ ”.

Aunque puede leer sin problemas la inscripción, no consigue encontrarle el sentido a las palabras escritas ahí, por lo que decide no prestar atención a eso y seguir hacia adelante. Al llegar al final del gran pasillo se encuentra con tres puertas que llevan a tres habitaciones. Entra, por la puerta del centro, a una inmensa sala que está mayoritariamente vacía salvo por un altar que se encuentra en el centro del habitáculo. Al acercarse al pedestal, observa que hay un broche de una mariposa, completamente negro, y un medallón con dos serpientes, una blanca y otra negra, enroscadas entre sí, tomando la forma de dos gotas de agua, y con la cabeza de la serpiente blanca entre el cuerpo de la negra y mordiéndole la cola y, a su vez, la serpiente negra está también entre el cuerpo de su contraria, mordiéndole también la cola. ¿Habrá que elegir entre el pasador o la medalla?

El hombre mira detenidamente ambos objetos. El broche resulta precioso, pero por alguna razón no consigue atraerlo. Por otro lado, el medallón tiene un aire más místico y atrayente. Casi sin proponérselo, extiende su mano hacia el medallón con las dos serpientes formando un Yin-Yang y, justo en el mismo instante en el que la yema de sus dedos toca la superficie de la medalla, el objeto empieza a brillar con una luz muy similar a la que rodea el Sol a primera hora de la mañana. Dejando de tocar rápidamente el medallón, Demetrios cierra los ojos y lleva sus manos hacia sus párpados, con intención de impedir que la luz sobrepase la protección natural del ojo. Al cabo de tres o cuatro minutos, la luz parece haber desaparecido y el hombre, tentativamente, abre los ojos y aleja sus manos de la cara. Ante él se encuentra una adolescente con el cabello tan negro como el ébano y hasta las rodillas y de hermosos ojos dorados enmarcados en unas gafas de montura metálica. Demetrios ahoga un grito entre asustado y sorprendido.

–Siento mucho haberos tomado por sorpresa, no pretendía asustaros –la muchacha habla en griego moderno con voz suave y sonriendo amablemente.

–¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –consiguiendo no tartamudear, el hombre interroga en un hilillo de voz.

–Mi nombre no tiene importancia, solamente la tiene el que me habéis llamado porque tenéis un Deseo que queréis cumplir, ¿verdad?

-Así es. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Un momento, ¿cómo que te he llamado?

–Este es el Santuario de los Deseos, todo el que pueda llegar hasta aquí tiene un Deseo para pedirnos. El medallón es lo que ha hecho posible el invocarme. ¿No habéis leído la inscripción en la entrada? –la chica de ojos dorados pregunta con curiosidad.

–Sí, pero no le hice caso en el momento –comenta en voz baja, intentando acordarse de las palabras escritas allí. “Dos dragones para la Emperatriz” –. Así que eres la Emperatriz.

–Buena memoria. Sí, soy la Emperatriz. ¿Cuál es vuestro Deseo? –sonríe levemente.

–En el pueblo que hay bajo este Santuario hay una epidemia y muchos, la gran mayoría de los habitantes, se han enfermado. ¿Cómo podría curarlos?

–¿Vuestro Deseo es que los cure o que os guíe para encontrar una cura por vuestra cuenta? –tras una leve pausa, la Emperatriz pregunta titubeante y con un toque de tristeza, imaginándose la respuesta.

–¿Puedes curarlos? ¡Por favor, cúralos!

–¿Qué estáis dispuesto a dar a cambio?

–¡Lo que sea!

–De acuerdo. Como pago por eliminar la enfermedad de vuestro pueblo quiero la vida de vuestro primer vástago –suprimiendo un suspiro desanimado, la muchacha expone de forma tajante, sin dar lugar a reclamos o debates del precio.

–Pero no tengo hijos –Demetrios reclama débilmente, sin saber si estar aliviado o no por el hecho.

–En ese caso, volveré en el momento en el que vuestra esposa se quede en estado y nunca os enteraréis. ¿Aceptáis o no? –reluctante, el griego asiente con lentitud– Muy bien, Deseo concedido.

Sonriendo tristemente, la Emperatriz coge un pequeño frasco que acaba de aparecer sobre el altar junto a una pequeña daga con incrustaciones tribales en la hoja. Seguidamente, alza el puñal y se hace un corte en el antebrazo derecho, recogiendo un fino hilo de sangre en la botella. Después, sale de la sala y del Templo y, una vez fuera, rompe con sus manos enguantadas el frasco en mil pedazos, entonando un poema en un idioma desconocido para el hombre y que produce que un fuerte viento eleve los cristales de la botella y su contenido.

Unos segundos después, empieza a llover con fuerza en la aldea.

 

* * *

 

Al despertarse, Demetrios se encuentra con que su esposa lleva levantada ya varias horas y anda liada con las tareas del hogar. Extrañado por haber dormido hasta tan tarde, no duda en levantarse para ir a ayudarla y prepararse para salir a hacer la compra, como todos los días.

Meses después, ve a su esposa jugar con un pequeño spitz japonés de color blanco del que parece ser que nadie es capaz de descubrir su procedencia o si le pertenece a alguien pero que, dos días después, desaparece sin dejar rastro y deja que la vida en el pueblo siga fluyendo con total normalidad.


	9. Josh & Clyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos hombres han encontrado las ruinas de un antiguo Templo y buscan la forma de entar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito como parte del reto Camp NaNoWriMo 2019.

Todo empezó en el momento en el que encontraron una inscripción en aquel templo perdido. Al principio nadie sabía lo que significaba aquello, pero con el paso del tiempo poco a poco iban entendiendo más y más de aquellas extrañas escrituras. Eran un modo de invocar a unos seres capaces de conceder Deseos. Un ritual, o algo por el estilo. Los pasos a seguir no eran muy claros, aunque eso no les impidió seguir intentando descifrar su contenido.

“ _Un reloj para el Hechicero, dos plumas para el Ángel, una estrella para el Rey, dos dragones para la Emperatriz y una mariposa para el Oráculo”_

El paso más fácil era encontrar un reloj para el Hechicero, pero no estaban seguros de que cualquier tipo de reloj sirviera; por otro lado, el “nombre” del Hechicero no les inspiraba confianza, por lo que ni siquiera intentaron buscar algún reloj. Otro paso medianamente fácil era encontrar dos plumas para el Ángel, aunque tampoco estuvieran muy seguros de que cualquier pluma pudiera servir el cometido de invocarlo;  tampoco les inspiraba mucha confianza, pero supusieron que podría ser mejor que el Hechicero. La mariposa para el Oráculo también podría ser un paso fácil de realizar, tuvieran o no el mismo problema que con los anteriores. Encontrar dos dragones no iba a ser una tarea fácil, por lo que decidieron dejar a la Emperatriz de lado, aunque encontrar una estrella tampoco parecía ser un quehacer sin complicaciones.

Varios meses pasaron en los que cada vez ocupaban menos tiempo en su despacho para examinar _in situ_ el viejo templo, más y más enfrascados en invocar a cualquiera de esos Seres con cada día que pasaban. Poco a poco fueron probando a invocar al Ángel con plumas de diversas aves, pero ninguna de ellas funcionó. Desalentados, decidieron intentar llamar al Hechicero, aunque siguiera sin transmitirles ninguna confianza, y probaron con muchos tipos de relojes: analógicos, digitales, de arena, de pulsera, de bolsillo, de sol, pequeños, grandes; pero tampoco funcionó. Después, irritados y desanimados a partes iguales, probaron a invocar al Oráculo con diversas especies de mariposas, algo que tampoco funcionó.

En ese momento, uno de ellos quiso abandonar el proyecto.

–No puedes abandonar, recuerda que acordamos invocar juntos al ser que concede Deseos. Hemos llegado demasiado lejos es nuestra búsqueda, ya no hay vuelta atrás –su compañero, encolerizado ante sus deseos de renunciar a su sueño, no puedo evitar gruñir su desapruebo.

Ambos habían trabajado muy duro para llegar a donde estaban, ¿por qué querría su amigo irse ahora que estaban tan cerca de poder conseguir su objetivo?

–Ya hemos tratado de invocar al Hechicero, al Ángel y al Oráculo y no ha habido manera humana de hacerlo. ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a dos dragones para llamar a la Emperatriz si no existen? O, por el contrario, ¿cómo bajaremos una estrella del cielo para atraer al Rey? Es imposible invocarlos y ni siquiera parece ser una metáfora –el hombre que quería abandonar trató de razonar con su amigo, defendiéndose a sí mismo ante la mirada juzgadora del mismo–. Abandono, no puedes impedírmelo.

–Sí que puedo impedírtelo, eres un genio. ¡Una metáfora, claro que sí! Tenemos que adentrarnos más en las ruinas y ya verás que conseguiremos invocar a alguno de estos seres.

–¿Adentrarnos más en las ruinas? Pero no es posible, el edificio está colapsado y no podemos avanzar. Lo intentamos hace tres meses, ¿recuerdas?

–Sé que lo intentamos sin resultados, pero esta vez sabemos con seguridad que debemos ir a las salas internas del templo. Llamemos a una grúa que nos ayude, esta vez lo conseguiremos.

Dejándose convencer por el entusiasmo de su compañero, el hombre decidió seguir su ejemplo y conseguir ayuda para quitar las piedras que bloqueaban el camino al interior de las ruinas. Varias horas después llegaron algunas grúas de construcción para despejar el camino. Por una vez en tres meses, cuando quisieron intentarlo por primera vez, los escombros permitieron ser retirados para dejar al descubierto un largo pasillo que los llevaría a las salas internas del edificio. Asombrados, ambos hombres se miraron durante unos largos minutos y, cuando todas las piedras fueron movidas, emprendieron el camino hacia la parte inexplorada del santuario. Sin tan siquiera haberlo premeditado con anterioridad.

Paso a paso los hombres fueron observando diversos grabados en las paredes, algunas con flores, otras con mariposas, otras con plumas, otras con distintos tipos de relojes, otras con estrellas de seis puntas de diversos tamaños y otras con grandes serpientes parecidas a la forma que los asiáticos atribuían a los dragones. Supusieron que cada sala tenía que ver con una parte de la inscripción de la entrada: las mariposas del Oráculo, las plumas del Ángel, los relojes para el Hechicero, las estrellas para el Rey y los dragones para la Emperatriz. ¿A quién perteneció la sala de las flores? Llenos de curiosidad, la sala con las paredes grabadas de flores fue la primera a la que entraron, memorizando con entusiasmo las paredes derrumbadas que les permitían observar un poco del contenido del resto de recintos y del altar que se encontraba en medio de la habitación. Al caer en la cuenta de la presencia del pedestal, ambos se acercaron con rapidez. Estaba vacío. Sin darle mucha importancia en el momento, los hombres siguieron deambulando por el recinto hasta caer en la cuenta de que no había nada que pudieran hacer para invocar al ser al que correspondiera la sala. Encogiéndose de hombros, salieron a paso lento de allí y entraron a la habitación más cercana, la de las mariposas. Completamente idéntica a la primera, salvo por las inscripciones de mariposas en sus paredes, el altar de esta estancia también estaba vacío. Tampoco pareció importarles y, con lentitud, entraron en la siguiente.

La sala de las plumas. Igual a las dos anteriores y con el pedestal también vacío.

La estancia de los relojes. Idéntica a las otras. Altar igualmente desocupado.

La habitación de los dragones. Igual a las demás y con el pedestal tan impoluto como vacío.

Por último, la sala de las estrellas de seis puntas. Con las paredes igual de derruidas que las demás estancias, pero con un medallón en el centro del altar. Al acercarse al pedestal y observar el medallón, observaron que tenía una estrella de David en el centro rodeada por un círculo.

–Una metáfora –anonadados, ambos susurraron con ilusión mientras tomaban la medalla entre sus manos.

–Este es el descubrimiento del siglo. ¡Seremos ricos y famosos!

–No parece un Deseo muy interesante, pero qué se le va a hacer. Es más que suficiente para haber podido encontrar y acceder al tempo, encontrar mi sala y llamarme satisfactoriamente –como por  arte de magia, una monótona voz se oyó detrás de los hombros, sobresaltándolos. Al girarse, vieron un hombre alto, de cabellos dorados y hasta la mitad del cuello y ojos de color verde agua que les sonreía vestido con una túnica simple de color blanca–. ¿No hay nada más que deseéis?

–¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde has salido? ¿Cómo has conseguido entrar? –el mismo hombre que quiso abandonar hacía varias horas preguntó con desconfianza.

–¿Acaso no queríais invocarme para pedirme un Deseo? Debo haberme equivocado –aparentando sorpresa, el recién llegado comentó con condescendencia.

–¿Eres el Rey? –encontrando su voz de vuelta, el otro hombre preguntó con dificultad. El rubio simplemente se limitó a observarlos con un ligero tono aburrido en su mirada, sin dejar de sonreír. Pasaron cerca de dos horas en las que los tres hombres no dejaban de mirarse. El recién llegado sin cambiar su expresión y los otros dos cada vez más desesperados– ¿A qué esperas? ¡Concédenos ya el Deseo!

–No hace falta gritar, pero está bien, os lo concederé. Decidme vuestros nombres, o podría no surtir ningún efecto.

–Josh Donovan Clinton.

–Clyde Roger Sanderson.

Los ojos del Rey se iluminaron a la vez que sonrió más ampliamente, satisfecho. Una potente luz rodeó a ambos hombres y los trasladó fuera de las ruinas, donde un grupo de periodistas los esperaban emocionados, haciéndoles miles de preguntas que no tenían tiempo de responder y tomándoles miles de fotografías sin que pudieran darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando o tuvieran algún momento para reaccionar.

No fue hasta varios días después de ese evento que descubrieron que la prensa andaba detrás de ellos por haber conseguido entrar en un terreno sagrado desde donde nadie había regresado con vida anteriormente y del que los lugareños del pueblo cercano no dejaban de comentar que estaba maldito y de decir que ni siquiera había forma de llegar hasta allí.

Tardaron otros dos días en descubrir que, por mucho que desearan comunicarse con los demás, habían perdido la capacidad de hablar y, ante las preguntas de la entrevista que les hicieron, notaron también que todos los recuerdos de su tiempo en las ruinas se habían esfumado completamente de su memoria.

Tampoco podían recordar donde vivían. O sus familias. O sus edades. O sus nombres. Nada. Todo estaba en blanco. Trataron de ir a terapia, de someterse a hipnosis, de buscar semejanza con las fotografías de las denuncias de personas desaparecidas, de preguntar por las partidas de nacimientos en los hospitales, pero siguieron sin hallar ninguna forma de saber quiénes eran, de dónde venían o de poder volver a hablar.

Fueron famosos sin saber por qué y nunca jamás recuperaron la voz o supieron sus identidades.

 


	10. Stefanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el pueblo donde se crió existe el dicho de que el Santuario que se ve en la lejanía es capaz de concederte cualquier Deseo, pero cada vez que alguien intenta subir a él, este se aleja al mismo ritmo que los intentos por acercarse de los habitantes del pueblo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito como parte del reto Camp NaNoWriMo 2019

Cuando Stefanos sale de la consulta todo su mundo está patas arriba. El diagnóstico no ha sido para nada favorable, ya que los médicos le han detectado un tumor cerebral muy avanzado y la esperanza de vida que le dan es de un mes a lo sumo. A sus treinta años de edad, Stefanos aún tiene muchos sueños por cumplir y le resulta muy doloroso saber que tiene menos de un mes para poder realizar los máximos posibles.

Desanimado, sale del consultorio y se dirige a paso lento a su casa. Por el camino, se encuentra al viejo Demetrios, el cual le saluda en voz baja pero, notando su estado de ánimo, le comenta que, si tiene algún Deseo que quiera cumplir, suba hasta el Santuario de los Deseos. Sin nada más que decir, el anciano se despide con un movimiento de cabeza y desaparece de su círculo de visión. Extrañado por el consejo de ir al Templo, Stefanos decide no hacerle mucho caso y sigue su camino. Una vez que llega a su hogar, el hombre decide acostarse para despejarse por unos momentos del mal trago.

Tuvo sueños que estuvieron plagados de mariposas de escamas negras y blancas, pero cuando despierta de su letargo no recuerda nada de eso. En vez de sentirse renovado después de su siesta, Stefanos se encuentra más nervioso que antes e inquieto es como pasa los siguientes tres días, hasta que parece recordar de pronto las palabras del anciano Demetrios y, sin pararse a pensar un solo segundo, hace el equipaje para irse de viaje al Santuario de los Deseos. Empaca comida enlatada que pueda comerse sin necesidad de cocinar, agua, un saco de dormir, una linterna y pilas para no quedarse sin luz en medio de la noche, una navaja suiza, un par de platos metálicos de acampada, un par de tenedores, otro de cucharas, un kit de primeros auxilios y otro de emergencias. Una vez que todo está guardado en la maleta, Stefanos coge el equipaje, sale de la casa, la cierra con llave y sale del pueblo, en dirección hacia el Templo.

Nunca antes ha intentado llegar hasta el Santuario, por lo que no tiene muy claro si todo lo que ha empacado va a ser suficiente para el viaje o, por el contrario, es demasiado, pero por las historias que ha oído de gente que ha intentado llegar, el Templo tiene la tendencia de alejarse los mismos pasos que las personas dan en su dirección, por lo que es muy probable que el camino le resulte muy largo y tortuoso.

Unas cuatro o cinco horas de viaje, con sus pequeñas paradas para descansar, comer y debido a las jaquecas, son suficientes para demostrarle que, efectivamente, el camino es más complicado y largo de lo que podría parecer a primera vista viendo lo grande y cercano que se ve el Santuario de los Deseos desde su pueblo natal, pero que no parece ser tan tortuoso como lo hacían parecer los habitantes de su aldea. Al estar andando otras dos horas, ya ha llegado a la entrada del Templo y puede atreverse a descansar con tranquilidad sin temor a perder el rumbo.

Una vez que ha reposado lo suficiente, sube las escaleras y traspasa el frontón, encontrándose con una nave central de estilo gótico. Confuso por la disparidad del exterior dórico del Templo y el interior gótico, Stefanos entra y sale del Santuario un par de veces, contrastando la vista exterior, que presenta un templo griego de tipo dórico con aparentemente el mismo interior que la fachada, con el interior, que es muy parecido a una catedral gótica con la apariencia del pórtico que da al exterior y recibiendo la luz del rosetón.

Cuando ve que sigue sin encontrarle sentido a la diferencia de las vistas desde fuera y desde dentro, Stefanos entra definitivamente al Santuario de los Deseos y, por primera vez desde que entró, se da cuenta de la inscripción que hay en el centro de la cámara: “ _Un reloj para el Hechicero, dos plumas para el Ángel, una estrella para el Rey, dos dragones para la Emperatriz y una mariposa para el Oráculo_ ”. Tras leer la frase grabada en el suelo, comienza a recorrer el largo pasillo, hasta que se encuentra con tres puertas que dan a tres salas distintas. Tras meditar unos minutos, decide entrar por el portón de la izquierda, entrando en una inmensa habitación que está vacía con excepción de un altar en el centro de la estancia.

Con paso vacilante, el hombre se acerca al pedestal y observa que, sobre él, hay un anillo de oro con el dibujo de dos plumas entrelazadas grabadas en la parte de arriba y una joya con forma de triqueta hecha con un material que no es capaz de reconocer y tres gemas en los huecos de la triqueta, una de color negro con brillos blanquecinos, otra también de color negro pero con brillo carmesí y otra blanca con brillos grisáceos. ¿Debe elegir entre el anillo o la triqueta? Encogiéndose de hombros, decide dejar de lado el anillo de oro y acercar la mano a la triqueta, con intención de cogerla. Justo cuando las yemas de sus dedos tocan la superficie de una de las gemas, una luz emana de la joya y, ante sus ojos, aparecen tres mariposas con las alas del mismo color y brillo de las gemas que adornan la triqueta. Inmediatamente después, aparecen tres niños de aproximadamente trece años cada uno. El chico del medio es de estatura baja, cabello liso, hasta la cintura y de color plateado con un mechón negro sobresaliendo en la nuca y ojos de color azul eléctrico; el niño a su izquierda es de estatura ligeramente alta, cabello liso, corto y de color plateado con un mechón negro con reflejos rojizos sobresaliendo en la nuca y ojos de color azul eléctrico y, por último, el joven a su derecha es de estatura alta, cabello liso, hasta la mitad del cuello, plateado, con un mechón blanco con brillos grisáceos sobresaliendo en la nuca y ojos de color azul eléctrico.

–¿Quiénes sois? Estoy seguro de que no aparecíais en la inscripción de la entrada –modulando el tono de voz para que no notaran lo nervioso que está, Stefanos pregunta en voz baja.

–Parece que tenemos suerte, no parece que nos haya tocado un idiota –gruñendo, el chico más alto comenta con perspicacia.

–Lem, por favor –el niño más bajo lo amonesta en voz baja–. Tenéis razón, no aparecemos en las inscripciones de la entrada, pero eso es porque preferimos mantener nuestra identidad un secreto y, además, solemos actuar en tierras alejadas de Grecia. Somos conocidos como Mariposas y podemos concederos cualquier Deseo que tengáis por un precio justo –mirando cálidamente al hombre, el más bajo recita con tranquilidad.

–Me han diagnosticado un tumor cerebral en un estado bastante avanzado, ¿podéis curarme? –dubitativo, Stefanos expone su caso.

–Con el debido precio, sí –el niño de mediana estatura responde con calma.

–¿Y cuál sería el precio?

–Que moriréis solo –el chico más alto, llamado Lem si escuchó claramente la amonestación del más bajo, es ahora el que responde con la misma tranquilidad en la voz que sus hermanos, pero con un brillo maliciosos en sus ojos.

 

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente, Stefanos se levanta de la cama con la sensación de haber tenido un muy mal sueño pero, al no recordar nada de lo que soñó, decide no darle importancia a la impresión y seguir con su solitaria vida.


	11. Alala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el pueblo donde se crió existe el dicho de que el Santuario que se ve en la lejanía es capaz de concederte cualquier Deseo, pero cada vez que alguien intenta subir a él, este se aleja al mismo ritmo que los intentos por acercarse de los habitantes del pueblo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito como parte del reto Camp NaNoWriMo 2019

La pequeña Alala, de once años de edad, corre sin descanso por las calles del pueblo, huyendo de sus cuidadores en el orfanato. Sus padres murieron cuando tenía tan solo tres años de edad y desde entonces, al no tener más familiares vivos, tuvo que vivir en el orfanato. Por regla general no es como si los tutores trataran mal a los niños que cuidan, pero debido a su comportamiento rebelde, Alala recibe más regaños y castigos que todos los demás huérfanos. Es realmente frustrante para la pequeña y es por esa razón que acaba sentada de cuclillas tras unos matorrales en el parque y, tras varios minutos aguantando las lágrimas, empieza a llorar sin consuelo.

Cuando pasan un par de horas Alala ya no puede más debido al llanto y al cansancio y acaba durmiéndose, entrando en una serie de sueños de los que al despertar únicamente puede recordar un hermoso gato negro subiendo las escaleras de un templo griego de orden dórico. ¿Será el lugar de sus sueños el Santuario de los Deseos? Es en ese momento que recuerdas las habladurías que circulan por el pueblo, que hablan del Templo que se puede observar desde todo el poblado  y que, si se consigue llegar hasta allí, es capaz de conceder Deseos. También dicen que prácticamente nadie ha sido capaz de llegar, pues el Santuario se aleja de la persona que quiere llegar los mismo pasos que se dan en su dirección. Si es cierto que es capaz de conceder Deseos, entonces merecerá la pena intentar llegar, ¿verdad?

Con ese pensamiento en mente Alala esperó hasta el anochecer para entrar a hurtadillas al orfanato y preparar una maleta simple con algo de comida que consigue robar de la cocina, una linterna, algunas pilas para la linterna y una manta para contrarrestar el frío en los descansos que tenga que hacer. Cuando tiene todo listo, se escabulle del alojamiento, sale del pueblo y, sin mirar atrás, empieza a andar por el pequeño sendero que lleva al Santuario de los Deseos.

Con sus cortas piernas el camino se le hace muy largo, pero gracias a su vitalidad y su empeño es capaz de no cansarse con facilidad, por lo que tiene que parar a descansar pocas veces. Justo cuando empieza a amanecer y va a darse por vencida y va a dar media vuelta para volver, logra vislumbrar unos escalones que llevan a la entrada de un templo griego de orden dórico y, sobre los peldaños, el gato negro de sus sueños. Sorprendida, Alala corre hacia el Santuario y se acerca al felino, el cual deja de subir las escaleras en cuanto siente cerca a la niña. La pequeña aproxima poco a poco su mano al gato, con clara intención de acariciarlo, pero el felino esquiva la caricia y termina de subir los escalones, entrando al Templo y alejándose por los pasillos.

Algo desanimada, Alala se sienta un par de minutos en los peldaños para recuperar el aliento y, cuando se siente en plenas facultades de nuevo, se levanta y sigue al gato dentro del Santuario. Grande es su sorpresa cuando, una vez que atraviesa el frontón, en vez de encontrarse con la vista del típico templo dórico se encuentra con el interior de una catedral de estilo gótico, con un gran rosetón que llena de los colores del alba la cámara y, justo en la parte central del suelo, encuentra una inscripción que lee con algo de dificultad: “ _Un reloj para el Hechicero, dos plumas para el Ángel, una estrella para el Rey, dos dragones para la Emperatriz y una mariposa para el Oráculo_ ”. Confusa, Alala prefiere no hacerle caso a la frase y se adentra en el  Santuario y, cuando llega al fondo se encuentra con tres puertas que llevan a salas distintas y al gato negro entrar por la puerta de la derecha. Dispuesta a acariciarlo a como dé lugar, la niña entra a la misma estancia que el felino. Una vez dentro, observa que la habitación está completamente vacía, a excepción de un altar en la parte central de la estancia. Al acercarse para observarlo mejor, encuentra que sobre él hay un medallón con la imagen de la estrella de David en medio y un pequeño reloj de arena repleto de una arenisca de color añil. No hay ni rastro del gato negro. Desanimada por haber perdido de vista al felino una vez más, Alala decide coger la medalla en un arrebato.

Una suave luz hace que, curiosa, se dé la vuelta para ver qué ha causado el resplandor, encontrándose con un hombre alto, de cabellos dorados y hasta la mitad del cuello y ojos de color verde agua que le sonreía vestido con una túnica simple de color blanca.

–¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está el gato negro? –tímidamente, la niña le pregunta al rubio.

–Me llamo Jedidiah, pequeña. Y mucho me temo que el Señor Gato ha tenido que irse –el hombre se presenta con tranquilidad–. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, querida?

–Alala, encantada.

–El gusto es mío. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Quiero una familia y en mi pueblo se suele decir que en el Santuario de los Deseos se pueden hacer todos los Deseos realidad. En el orfanato no me siento como en casa.

–¿Les pasó algo a tus padres? Cuanto lo siento.

–Se fueron al cielo cuando era pequeña.

Tras esto, Jedidiah y Alala siguen conversando de forma animada guiando el diálogo de forma pausada hacia temas que entusiasman a la niña, entre los que se incluyen las actividades que haría con su nueva familia cuando se le concediera el Deseo. Poco a poco, van pasando las horas entre risas y juegos por parte de la pequeña, mientras que el hombre se dedica a seguirle los juegos y sonreír en todo momento. Ni Alala ni Jedidiah sienten ni la necesidad de comer o beber o la de parar a descansar en toda el periodo de tiempo que pasan allí dentro, por lo que no es de extrañar que ambos pasen varios días jugando y hablando sin notar el paso de las horas.

–¿No se preocuparán en el orfanato por tu desaparición? –curioso, el rubio pregunta en una pequeña pausa que han hecho a uno de los juegos.

–¿Por qué deberían? Me he escapado ya muchas veces y hasta han dejado de buscarme cuando lo hago –sonando entre deprimida y enfadada, la niña responde con sequedad.

–¿Y qué hay de tu familia? Si has podido llegar hasta aquí tu Deseo está básicamente cumplido.

–¿En serio? ¿Se ha cumplido mi Deseo? –al oír las palabras del hombre, el rostro de Alala se ilumina inmediatamente.

–Por supuesto, pequeña, ya puedes volver a casa.

–¡Gracias, Señor Jedidiah!

Alegre, la niña sale corriendo de la sala y del templo, bajando el camino en mucho menos tiempo de lo que tardó para llegar al Santuario.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Alala llega al orfanato, una joven pareja decide adoptarla en cuanto pusieron su mirada en ella, sin poder hacer nada contra el estado casi vegetativo en el que la niña se sumió varios días después.


	12. Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un hipnotista ha hipnotizado a gran parte de la ciudad, ¿qué es lo que busca?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito como parte del reto Camp NaNoWriMo 2019

Sus plateados ojos siguen continuamente los movimientos del hipnotista que está saliendo por la televisión, el cual deambula por el plató como si buscara algo y trata continuamente de llamar la atención del público con sus trucos. El de ojos de color plata sonríe sin humor, consciente de lo que el hombre en la tele quiere realmente y dispuesto a ponerle las cosas difíciles.

–Me pregunto si será capaz de manipular a todos en el público para buscarte, hermano –Nadja comenta con simpleza, entre curiosa, indiferente y divertida.

–A todos no lo sé, pero si sigo conociéndolo tan bien como lo conocí en el pasado, conseguirá hipnotizar a un buen número de ellos, televidentes incluidos –el hombre suspira antes de responder.

–¿Seguirá teniéndole rencor a papá?

–No lo dudo, aunque cualquiera diría que nos lo tiene a nosotros y querer hacerle daño a él es su forma de hacernos pagar.

–Querrás decir que te lo tiene a _ti_ , ¿no? Ni a Naja ni a mí nos ha llegado a molestar nunca. Tú eres el único al que busca y no es que me importe demasiado, pero como se entere que eres amigo de Renoir y Xia no tardará en ir tras ellos para saber de tu paradero.

–Por Ami no me preocupo demasiado, sabe tratar con gente como él y hasta podría divertirse a su costa y en cuanto a René, ambos sabemos que como pierda la paciencia no será precisamente Renoir el que salga perjudicado, por lo que tampoco es un asunto que me quite el sueño.

–Ya, eso dices ahora –negando levemente con la cabeza, la mujer comenta en voz baja, sabiendo bien cómo reaccionaría su hermano ante una escena semejante–. A todo esto, ¿sabes dónde está Naja? Hace horas que debería haber vuelto a casa.

–¿No estaba en la Escuela con Yuri y Dunkel? Suzume comentó que Hana insistió en que se quedaran en las vacaciones para entrenar más  y estar seguros.

–¿Suzume lo mencionó? Supongo que estaba demasiado ocupada vigilando que no usara magia como para escucharla –Nadja responde pensativa, tratando de acordarse de la escena mencionada por Najat.

–¿Vigilando que no usara magia u observándola a ella? –el hombre no puede evitar meterse un poco con su hermana, consciente de que la pocionista le causa mucha curiosidad a la mujer.

Como única respuesta, Nadja le dedica una mirada fulminante a su hermano antes de darse la media vuelta y desaparecer de la sala.

 

* * *

El hipnotista no deja de mostrarle al público diversos objetos a la vez que tampoco desiste de repetir ciertas palabras, preparando a todo el mundo para su gran acto final sin que nadie se dé cuenta de sus intenciones. Grande es su suerte cuando el presentador del programa al que ha sido invitado le propone realizar una hipnosis a un grupo de personas que se seleccionarán de forma aleatoria de los presentes. Satisfecho, no duda en aceptar y en elogiar a su anfitrión por la grandiosa idea, no tardando demasiado tiempo al señalar a tres personas del público sin siquiera mirarlas o pararse a pensar con claridad. Si el presentador quiere azar, lo tendrá.

Sin darle demasiada importancia, aunque siguiendo con el acto, el hipnotista les pregunta a las tres personas elegidas sus nombres y profesiones antes de empezar con la sugestión para realizar la hipnosis propiamente dicha. Cuando cree haber dado un buen espectáculo, chasquea los dedos, provocando que todos los presentes cierren los ojos y agachen la cabeza, como si se hubieran quedado dormidos.

–Quiero que encontréis a un hombre pelirrojo de ojos plateados.

Ante la orden del hipnotista, toda la multitud abre los ojos y van saliendo de forma civilizada y silenciosa del plató, dispuestos a mover cielo y tierra con tal de acatar el mandato. Desde distintos puntos de la ciudad, varias personas de distinto género y edad salen de sus casas con la mirada perdida y a paso lento, obedeciendo la orden dada por el hipnotista desde la televisión.

En los próximos días, Najat tiene mucho cuidado al ir a trabajar de que nadie, hipnotizado o no, lo vea. También tiene la meticulosidad de, usando un conjuro simple de ilusión, cambiar su aspecto lo suficiente como para que no sean capaces de reconocerlo con facilidad. Un día, un hombre alto, pelinegro, con el flequillo tapándole el ojo derecho y con el ojo izquierdo de color escarlata entra por la puerta del estudio fotográfico.

–Tarde o temprano deberías dejar que te atrapen, toda la ciudad es un caos por culpa de la hipnosis –con voz monótona, el recién llegado comenta a modo de saludo mientras se cruza de brazos.

–¡Dorian, qué sorpresa! ¿Vienes solo a regañarme por no dejar que me encuentren o quieres contratarme para algo? –Najat contesta alegremente, sin ocultar su verdadera identidad pero sin romper la ilusión.

–Si esto sigue así, no habrá nadie que te contrate en una buena temporada y lo sabes. Toda la ciudad está sumida en el caos por culpa del hipnotista que salió por televisión el otro día y las personas que no acabaron afectadas por la hipnosis se niegan a salir a la calle ante el panorama de zombificación.

–Tienes razón –ríe sin humor–. ¿Crees que sería una buena idea aparecer frente a él?

–Para acabar con toda esta parafernalia es posible y también es una buena idea si quieres que le dé un infarto, su corazón es muy sensible.

–Cierto, tiene complejo de conejo –Najat comenta alegremente, consiguiendo que Dorian lo observe inexpresivo–. ¿Me he pasado? –sonríe de forma inocente.

–¿Se lo preguntamos a Ami? –con voz igualmente inocente, el pelinegro le devuelve la pregunta sagazmente.

–No, olvídalo. Xia no tiene por qué enterarse de todo lo que está pasando –palideciendo de golpe, el hombre pelirrojo responde con rapidez.

Sin darle tiempo al hombre de ojos carmesíes a que comente nada más, les llega a ambos un mensaje de texto al teléfono móvil de cada uno que dice:

“ _¿Qué os hace pensar que no me he enterado ya del pequeño caso de zombificación que tenéis por allí? Entiendo que quieras ponerle las cosas difíciles a cierta personita que todos conocemos, Naj, pero ten en cuenta que cuanto más tiempo pase sin poder encontrarte más tiempo pasará la ciudad sin el_ Ti Bon Ange _de sus habitantes y, por consiguiente, más peligros y repercusiones habrá después. Por otro lado, Dorian, muchas gracias por haber ido a por Najat a pesar de tu odio hacia los_ zombies _, espero que no te hayas encontrado con muchos de ellos en tu camino de ida. Y por cierto, lo olvidaba; un incentivo para que Najat se dé prisa: Tiene a Blau._

_Atentamente:_

_MeiXia._ ”

Dorian palidece de golpe, aunque no es muy apreciable debido a la gran palidez de su estado natural. Aun así, para el hombre de ojos plateados resulta claramente perceptible.

–Se acabó lo que se daba, pues. ¿Nos dedicamos a rastrearlos o aparecemos directamente en el lugar en el que están? –con tono monótono, ocultando la rabia asesina que lo carcome al leer el final del mensaje de Achan, Najat pregunta con frialdad.

–Deja primero que llame a Blau –intentando controlar sus emociones, el pelinegro responde en un hilillo de voz a la vez que marca el número del joven con el corazón martilleándole el pecho del terror, el cual aminora mucho pero no desaparece cuando, al tercer toque, Blau contesta el teléfono–. ¡Blau! ¿Estás bien?

–Estoy perfectamente, Dorian. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué se te nota alterado? –el joven vocalista se apresura a preguntar con confusión y preocupación, ya que no es nada normal que su mánager suene tan nervioso y desesperado como en este momento.

–¿Dónde y con quién estás? –obviando intencionadamente las preguntas de Blau, el de ojo de color carmesí cuestiona rápidamente.

–Estoy en la cafetería de Mei, que vine para poder estudiar y hacer algunos trabajos atrasados de la universidad, pero me encontré con una amiga y estábamos hablando cuando has llamado. ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? –ahogando un suspiro ante la evasión del mayor a responder a sus preguntas, el vocalista responde con tranquilidad, aunque no puede evitar volver a repetir la cuestión.

–¿Qué amiga? ¿De la facultad? –el hombre aprieta los dientes al escuchar la primera parte de la explicación, empezando a darse cuenta de que tal parece que la chica les está tendiendo una trampa.

–No, no viene a la Academia. Me la presentó Lance. Dorian, ¿qué está pasando y por qué evades mis preguntas?

–No os mováis de ahí, vamos enseguida –cuelga justo al terminar la orden, dejando a su interlocutor con la palabra en la boca.

–¿Dónde están? ¿Y cómo que amiga? –Najat le pregunta al alemán con curiosidad.

–Están con Xia en su café y tal parece que Lance McNamara los presentó. Vamos rápido, no me fío de ninguna –el pelinegro responde con irritación.

Sin mayor dilación, ambos salen del estudio, cerrando el local, y van directamente al centro de la ciudad, donde MeiXia tiene su cafetería. Al entrar, lo primero que ven es a la propia Ami detrás de la barra, bebiendo tranquilamente de un vaso con té de perlas de té verde y arándanos. En una mesa algo alejada de la entrada, Blau Licht habla animadamente con una mujer de cabello rizado y de color castaño oscuro, recogido en una coleta alta que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda y de ojos grises. Blau también lleva su cabello negro recogido en una coleta baja y su flequillo está recogido a cada lado de la cara con varias horquillas, dejando sus violáceos ojos a la vista. Sobre la mesa, se encuentran los útiles de dibujo del joven vocalista, junto a un capuchino, un caramel macchiato en el otro extremo y, en el centro, un plato con varios panecillos de plátano.

Al verlos entrar, el estudiante de arte se acerca rápidamente a Dorian, con intención de sonsacarle la razón de su estado tan alterado. Por otro lado, la mujer observa fijamente a Najat con una expresión difícil de leer.

–Vaya, hasta que te dignas a hacerme caso, Nibiamat. Estaba empezando a pensar que tendría que dejar París sumida en el caos durante meses –la castaña comenta con un tono de voz inexpresivo y asqueado.

–Si lo hubieras pensado mejor, querida, no los hubieras hipnotizado desde el principio. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Alice y cómo has conseguido llegar hasta aquí?

–¿De qué estás hablando, Nibiamat? Todos podemos entrar en este establecimiento.

–No te hagas la despistada que no entiende lo que quiero decir, me refiero a cuando saliste en directo por la televisión, hipnotizando a más de media ciudad para buscarme –ligeramente molesto, aunque manteniendo la calma al hablar, Najat rebate con rapidez.

–Ches consiguió convencer al As de Corazones de dejarme subir a la Superficie y, de ahí, venir aquí fue pan comido. Siempre y cuando puedas pagarle a Achan, ella puede hacer posible el hecho de viajar de un lugar a otro a través de su tienda. ¿Contento?

–Sigue sin explicar por qué me buscas y qué es lo que quieres. Y cómo puedes conocer al actor Lance McNamara y al pequeño Blau.

–Esta no es la primera vez que vengo por aquí, pero sí es la primera vez que necesito tu ayuda.

–Pareces muy amiga de Xia, ¿por qué no pedir la suya?

–Para empezar, ella ya me ayuda lo suficiente permitiéndome venir de vez en cuando y pasar tiempo con mis amigos. Para terminar, aunque sé que es buena rastreadora, dudo poder tener suficiente para pagarle todo lo que quiero saber.

–¿Quieres pedir un Deseo? –sorprendido, el pelirrojo pregunta alzando ligeramente la voz.

–Así es, te buscaba para pedirte un Deseo. ¿Lo harás? –tras asentir con la cabeza dos segundos después, la mujer responde con cautela.

–De acuerdo, pero primero dime qué es lo que deseas, luego te diré mi precio y decidirás si era o no preferible pedírselo a Ami.

–Deseo encontrar a Charles Hatter, y saber por qué ha desaparecido.

–Lo tomaré como dos Deseos, si no te importa, y pondré un precio distinto para cada uno. Por el Deseo de encontrar a Charles Hatter quiero que me entregues tanto la carta que te dio el As de Corazones como la que te dio el antiguo Rey de Corazones. Por el Deseo de saber la razón de su desaparición, quiero que me digas por qué llevas años intentando hacernos la vida imposible a mi padre, a mis hermanos y a mí.

–¿Ambas cartas por encontrarlo? Te doy una de ellas si me dices el lugar aproximado de dónde puedo dar con él –con algo de disgusto, Alice se niega y le lanza una contrapropuesta.

–De acuerdo, me parece bien. ¿Y el otro pago?

–Sí, sí. En cuento a la razón… Primero déjame aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de tus hermanos o de ti, ¿de acuerdo? Y no es como que quiera hacerle la vida imposible a Belial, es solo que… Belial y yo tenemos una tradición, ¿vale? Solemos gastarnos bromas de ese estilo de vez en cuando, pero no es con mala intención. Somos amigos –ligeramente avergonzada, accede indirectamente a la demanda del hombre de ojos plateados y responde con cierto titubeo.

–La forma en la que soléis hablar el uno del otro no me parece muy amistosa que se diga, pero conociendo a mi padre tiene todo el sentido del mundo. De acuerdo, os concederé ambos Deseos. La razón por la que Charles Hatter ha desaparecido de Wonderland es porque tiene la salud delicada y no desea ver o hablar con nadie hasta recuperarse o encontrarse mejor. Dame la carta y te diré el resto.

–¿Enfermo? –Alice palidece bruscamente al oírlo, preocupándose bastante por la persona que está buscando.

Cuarto de hora después, tras haberse recompuesto de la información recién recibida, la mujer castaña asiente con lentitud y, del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, saca una carta del Diez de Corazones adornada con hilos de oro y se la entrega al fotógrafo.

–Muy bien. Como ya sabrás, Charles Hatter no está ni en Agharti ni en la Superficie. Por lo que veo, tampoco se encuentra en los límites de la Escuela… A lo mejor te sería de ayuda viajar hasta Gran Manchester para dar con él.

–Gracias, Nibiamat.

Sin más palabras, Alice sale de la puerta del local y desaparece de allí, devolviendo a los habitantes de París a la normalidad.


	13. Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles Hatter ha aparecido mágicamente en Stockport, Inglaterra. ¿Cómo volverá a donde pertenece?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito para el reto Camp NaNoWriMo 2019

Charles Hatter abre los ojos con pereza, muy aquejado por la enfermedad como para tener parte de su antigua vitalidad intacta. Cuando sus orbes grises logran atisbar parte del techo, tiene que volver a recordarse que lleva varios días en Stockport desde que su compañero provisional de vivienda abrió por accidente un portal hasta Wonderland y Charles se vio arrastrado hasta Gran Manchester con él sin opción de volver después a su hogar, pues el portal que lo llevó a Stockport se cerró al usarse esa única vez.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hace que se distraiga del recuerdo de cómo llegó hasta allí y observa como un hombre alto, musculoso y tímido, de cabellos rojos, ojos verdes y la cara plagada de pecas, su compañero temporal de vivienda, entra en la habitación tras pedir permiso escondido tras la puerta.

–¿Te encuentras mejor que ayer? –el recién llegado pregunta en voz baja, cohibido, a la vez que se adentra en la alcoba y ayuda a Charles a incorporarse un poco en la cama teniendo cuidado con la sonda intravenosa que tiene en el brazo y desde la que tiene conectada varias cámaras de goteo con suero y medicamentos para su enfermedad.

–Algo. Sigo teniendo algunos problemas para respirar, fuertes toses, convulsiones y vómitos con sangre. También sigo teniendo problemas para andar, gran sensibilidad a la luz, no puedo ver bien y olvido ciertos sucesos que han pasado en el pasado cercano y el lejano –con cierta dificultad, el hombre de ojos grises responde honestamente, reposando la cabeza contra los almohadones apoyados en el cabecero de la cama y dejando que su negro flequillo le tape la frente mientras que su corto y tupido cabello liso se extiende por la almohada.

–El médico dijo que eran síntomas claros de una intoxicación por mercurio, aunque sean de los tres tipos que hay, y que te recuperarías después de unos meses con el tratamiento.

–También hizo notar que llevo mucho tiempo expuesto al mercurio, lo cual resulta lógico por mi trabajo.

–Dijiste que eras sombrerero, ¿verdad? Eso es algo que sigue preocupándome, hace más de un milenio que no se usa mercurio para fabricar sombreros. ¿En qué tipo de sombrerería trabajas? –el hombre de ojos verdes pregunta con preocupación.

–Una donde aún se usan ciertos productos con mercurio, por lo que parece. ¿Tienes que ir al trabajo, Scott? –el pelinegro contesta con cierto humor en la voz.

–Hoy no. Como parecía que ayer empeoraste llamé a la estación de bomberos para que me dieran el día libre y así poder cuidar de ti. Mientras no haya ninguna emergencia puedo asegurarme de que no recaes de nuevo en todo el día –curiosamente, dada su timidez, Scott Maddock contesta con seguridad y alegría.

Como toda respuesta, Charles asiente levemente mientras se sonroja, avergonzado por la preocupación que su anfitrión muestra por él, el cual tan sólo sonríe.

El día pasa sin muchos preámbulos, con el pelirrojo atendiendo al sombrerero y el pelinegro intentando tanto levantarse de la cama como tener más ánimo o adaptar su vista poco a poco a la luz. Al día siguiente, ya que Charles Hatter se encuentra mucho mejor, Scott vuelve a su trabajo como bombero tras dejarle en una mesita cercana a la cama un plato de comida para cuando sea la hora del almuerzo y un par de boles con fruta cortada y envueltos con papel transparente para proteger la fruta de la oxidación para el desayuno y la merienda. Siguen la misma rutina durante tres meses hasta que el hombre de ojos grises se encuentra ya completamente recuperado y, esa misma noche, oyen un gran estruendo cerca de la vivienda.

Alarmado, Scott abre rápidamente la puerta de entrada para ver qué ha ocurrido mientras Charles, que ya se imagina lo que acaba de pasar, asoma la cabeza tranquilamente por el hueco del hombro del bombero, encontrándose de frente con la mirada furibunda y preocupada de Alice Hatter, su hermana melliza.

–La próxima vez deberías mirar la hora que es antes de aparecer haciendo tanto ruido, aunque sinceramente te esperaba hace un mes –el sombrerero comenta a modo de saludo mientras sale de la casa, indicando al pelirrojo que se quede dentro mientras él se encarga de la recién llegada.

–Hace un mes estaba hipnotizando media París para que Nibiamat me concediera el Deseo de saber dónde estabas y por qué habías desaparecido y solamente pude pagar por el lugar aproximado de tu paradero. Y ¿qué quieres decir con que mire la hora antes de montar un escándalo? ¿Acaso pensaste tú en decirme que estabas enfermo _otra vez_ y a dónde pensabas ir? –la mujer castaña responde con agresividad, furiosa con su hermano, y con los brazos en jarra.

–En mi defensa diré que no sabía que iba a aparecer en Stockport. Un portal se abrió misteriosamente en mi despacho en el Castillo de Corazones y lo siguiente que noté fue que no me encontraba en Wonderland. Y en cuando a mi enfermedad… es tan común que me enferme que no quise preocuparte, aunque no pensé que fuera a tener una intoxicación –suspirando derrotado, Charles comienza con la explicación, pero no deja de estar alerta en caso de que su hermana montara en cólera y atacara al bombero.

–Nibiamat me dijo que desapareciste por tu enfermedad y no querías que nadie te encontrara –Alice rebate contrariada.

–No digo que no tuviera razón, tenía pensado irme del Castillo poco tiempo después de cuando noté que volvía a estar enfermo; lo que quiero decir es que no era mi intención aparecer en este lugar.

–¿Y no pensabas avisarme de que te ibas?

–De haberlo hecho habrías notado que algo iba mal y me habrías interrogado, al igual que también habrías tratado de acompañarme. El plan era estar solo y no con mi hermana mientras me recuperaba.

–Esta parte aclarada, ¿qué pinta ese hombre en todo esto? –aparentemente más calmada, la mujer observa detenidamente al pelirrojo de ojos verdes, evaluándolo.

–Scott fue el causante de que se abriera el portal y ha estado cuidándome desde que aparecí en su casa –Charles explica rápidamente y a la defensiva.

Notando el tono con el que su hermano relata los hechos, Alice dirige su mirada de un hombre a otro con curiosidad, a lo que el sombrerero no puede evitar sonrojarse levemente y el bombero está cada vez más confundido.

–Ya veo. Ya estás completamente recuperado, ¿no? Despídete que nos vamos a casa, el Rey solo me ha dado dos meses para encontrarte y llevarte de regreso.

–Ve tú primero, yo quiero ver a la Emperatriz antes de volver a mis obligaciones. Y no te preocupes, me despediré ahora mismo.

Sin darle tiempo a la castaña de objetar o responder, Charles se da la vuelta y se acerca al pelirrojo, quien entristece al darse cuenta de que no volverá a ver al sombrerero nunca más. Sorprendiendo tanto a Scott como a Alice, ya que el pelinegro no es muy dado a las muestras de afecto, envuelve al bombero en un cálido abrazo, agradeciéndole los más de tres meses que lo ha estado cuidando hasta la mejoría. Con una última sonrisa triste por parte del hombre de ojos grises, Alice y Charles Hatter se pierden por las calles de Stockport. Alice usa una carta del Caballero de Corazones adornada con detalles de hilo de oro y desaparece con un rastro de estelas doradas. Por el contrario, Charles entra por una puerta cualquiera, apareciendo en la cafetería de MeiXia, quien se encuentra sonriéndole sabiamente, a sabiendas de por qué se encuentra ahí.


End file.
